Daughter of a Demon
by Kira.Uzamaru
Summary: Hell could not control her, they could not kill her, now the Heavens shall temble before her


**Daughter of a Demon**

**Prologue**

"…Take the word of one immortal. Give your soul to me, for eternity.

Release your life to begin another time with her.

End your grief with me, there's another way, release your life take your place inside the fire in her."

-_Inside the Fire; Disturbed_

The exorcists chant one verse after the next

"oh god, our lord, our protector, and guide-"

Hunters and knights alike guard the Exorcists, before the might of evil. A man drops to ground bursting into blue flame.

"Continue praying!"

The church doors are blown apart, flying and crashing into the walls on either side.

"He's here!"

He lifts his hand up and the humans all burn. The shadow in the moonlight laughs darkly. His horrific laughter, that made the heavens shutter and the underworld joyous. One by one the exorcist burn. They chant harder and faster pouring their souls, as music into their words. This hardly affects him; in fact it seemed to tickle. The knights' lunge, aiming their weapons and waters at the one which is evil. He laughs again, the blue fire now glowing as essence around his body.

"DIE!"

They scream, yet their battle cry is but empty words. The fire burned twice as fast extending out his back into two magnificent wings-they too were of evil. A single blue flash and only burnt carcasses remain. Many exorcists flee, others froze, and the few continue chanting.

"-and your son, Jesus Christ, whom is our savior-"

He grins, his teeth sharp as razors, his eyes the blue as his fire, dancing along in delight.

"R-Run!-"

"Don't stop!"

A knight, the last of her guard, leaps from the pews swinging a dagger at his chest. The blade melts to nothingness before it draws anywhere close. He back hands the women sending her through a wooden pillar. Against her body's will she gets back up and charges again. More exorcists' burn as crisp as a fire's wood.

"Stop It!"

Weaponless she throws herself at the god pushing over the both of them. He gets back up with such ease it became unfair. The knight tries to move again- a broken leg, and rib cage. Helpless before an overwhelming opponent, this was to be her end. She burns.

He hears it- the low and slow breathing of a woman deep in the cave. Alone he walks down the stone steps to the depths of this place. As he traveled below, it became strangely warmer, and brighter. In the very bottom level there lays a door, under it a small sliver of light crawls under it. He opens the door and enters. Lying within a light from above a woman holds something dear to her.

"oh, it's been awhile hasn't it. I'm glad you came."

So weak, alone in this place, she had just given birth.

"it seems your demon, has murdered over one hundred humans this very night."

He was stern and cold in his tone, while the new mother smiles kindly.

" I guess I'll have to deal with him later won't i?..."

Her sentence dies off.

"I know how much you hate him, but for me will you come meet my new daughter?"

He huffs

"the daughter of _him_, no matter how you look at it."

The baby girl though asleep, burn blue, yet un-touching to her mother.

"you want to kill her don't you? This child born in the dark."

He nods walking to her.

"m-my life is about to end"

(!?) He hesitates

"my only regret is that I won't be able to see her grow up."

"That, you will have no need to fret about."

She continues to smiles softly, while looking at her child.

"I finally figured out a name for you my little girl."

She lightly brushes the baby's cheek.

"Even though your mommy can't be with you, I want you to know, I love you. You're going to face lots of bad things. I want you to grow up strong, eat your vegetables, and make lots of friends and study hard. I was never good at school, but hopefully you didn't get that part."

Her eyes shut, and she dies with a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You gave your life for no reason. This _thing_ will die, before it can live and threaten this world."

He brings his hand down.

**Chapter 1-new kid**

Fall in North Dakota was nothing like Ohio. It was much colder and in such a small town new neighbors became the center of attention, the last thing they needed. It wasn't unusual or welcoming; the sisters didn't want to have enough attention to were people start asking questions. It couldn't be helped, when one sister was an honors student and the other a superb athlete. Emily and Kira- two illegitimate sisters who escaped a corrupted system. By now they were already used to moving around a lot to standing below the radar and off the grid, small towns always worked best. It was second quarter for the school year, but it couldn't helped suspicions were aroused and they had to move on. The apartment was small and choosy, two bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and small dining room. "So, what are we doing for work?" Kira laughs,

"I am working at the convenient store, you are working on your education, one of use has too and that would be you." Kira was the oldest by five years, but Emily was far better at school than her. She was a seventh grader one year ahead of her age group and two years ahead of their schooling.

"Besides your too young to have a job age wise, even though we know you're a high schooler in mind and in middle school body." they laugh

"Alright school for you starts at 745, but I'll have to drop you off a bit early so I can make it to my 8'o'clock bell." Emily nods she doesn't mind, least at this school she got to sleep in. Setting down the crumbled supply list, Kira brings in the remaining groceries.

"You think we'll be able to stay here? I mean longer than usual." Emily began to put away the food. The elder sister, a junior now, pats Emily's head.

"I told you, when you were little, we'll always be together and you won't go back into their system."

"I know, but I don't want to move all the time, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder all the time."

Kira pokes her in the forehead, "Stop worrying, remember- hesitate and you'll feel fear, regret and you'll age, remorse and you never move forward."

She wasn't the smartest person but Kira was a modern philosopher and a good one at that. Emily smiles knowing anytime Kira promised something everything would turn out alright.

"Come on, help me put this away and it's your turn to cook."

They had the start of another school year five years and still the sisters remained uncaught. The new kids on the block had quite an interesting past.

**Chapter 2- day one**

Emily and Kira walk the busy halls to the office. The secretary waves them to the principal's office. It was a young woman, early 30s dark brown hair like Kira's, and roughly to same height to her.

"Hello, your Emily Uzamaru, am I right?" Emily nods shyly

"I'm your principle, Ms. Sanders I'm glad to see such a gifted student will be attending our school." her smile was sweet and honest, Kira could tell she was telling the truth. The principle's attention is turned to Kira.

"You're-" "Kira Uzamaru, her older sister I'm attending the High school."

Ms. Sanders smiles "that's right we spoke over the phone, I must say you do know what your talking about when it comes to transfers."

Kira returns a smile shaking hands with the caucasian woman.

"To be honest I thought I'd get the chance to meet your mother or father-" she stops at the sullen look from Emily.

"our father died many years ago and our mother is in poor health, so normally I'll be taking care of things."

"That's very gracious of you, your mother must be very proud of you."

Kira grabs Emily's backpack receiving the schedule for her classes. They say farewell and travel to Emily's homeroom.

"Our father died and our mother is in poor health, did you seriously say that?"

Kira shrugs "what, want me to tell her we're orphans who not only escaped the foster care system, but also we've been on our own for five years, and not to mention we're not related by blood?" they stop and stare at each other then burst into laughter. Soon they find themselves outside Emily's class.

"alright I'll pick you up at three, call me if you wanna do somethin' else." Kira pokes Emily's forehead. "See ya after school little sis."

Kira parks the car in the student parking lot. It wasn't fancy it wasn't rusted and beaten; her car was average and unnoticeable. She grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder. Least it wasn't dark and gloomy like her school days in Washington. Kira walks into the building, not the largest or the smallest school, but defiantly the most comforting. The office sat just next to the front entrance easily found to the right of the main doors.

"Can I help you?"

Was everyone in this town always nice?

"I'm Kira Uzamaru I just transferred." the larger African woman smiles

"we'll aren't you the cutest transfer if I did see -em." she stands up motioning for Kira to follow

"Mr. Johnson, our new student is here." an elder African man stands up taking Kira's hand into is own larger ones.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Uzamaru" they sit down.

"I have to ask you on one of two things." Kira's body instinctively tenses and her muscles tighten.

"One is how do I spell your last name-" her body uncoils

"And two is if you're interested in our basketball team?" Kira goes blank; overreacting seemed to be a habit now.

"I'd love too but I gotta try out first it's only fair."

The old man laughs, his deep voice echoing out.

"Not bad, an amazing athlete who doesn't want to stand out, and has good grades to show for it." Kira chuckles

"not nearly as good as my younger sister." surprisingly Kira made such good time that actual classes didn't start for another ten minutes, but going to class early always pointed out a teacher's pet or an anti-social person. Instead she head to the gym, where most student hung out before the bell.

"Hey you're the new kid on the block." one of the boys, a football player, by the jersey, walks over with two boys and another girl.

"ya just moved here from Ohio."

"What's brings you to our small town?" Kira laughs to herself.

"Just wanted to get away from the big city." they laugh sitting and standing around her.

"Well welcome to Whitewater I'm Sara."

"I'm JD." "John." "Mark."

Sara was a volleyball player who was the football player JD's girlfriend. John was on the cheer squad and mark was an AP student. This was defiantly a change of pace for Kira. The bell sounds.

"See ya in class." walking an empty hall Kira tries to find her homeroom. _Maybe I should have followed them, or at least asked for directions_. she look at the paper with all her daily needed info-classes, times, location, combinations, the basics. _I'm already late for class_. she sighs. _So much for not standing out_. Not paying attention makes her run into something. Kira hits the ground,

"ow" she looks up seeing she had run into someone not something.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was go-" she trails off.

In front stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was broad in shoulders and body, probably my why she thought she hit something. His hair was jet black shaggy short and greasy.

"Don't worry about it, you're the one who hit the ground after all." he holds out his hand an offer of assistance. Without even thinking she takes it and is weightlessly lifted up.

"you must be the new girl I've been hearing all about."

_so much for staying unnoticed_

"That's what everyone has been saying." the man begins picking up Kira's belongings, "you don't have to do that." Kira realizes her forcing of herself to talk to him as she crouches down to pick up her books.

"You're in humanism?" he examines a textbook, Kira nods.

"Would you like help to your class?" she has to force herself to Talk again.

"I can't possibly ask, I've caused you enough trouble." he hands her the rest of her belongings. "we're going the same direction, it no problem at all. I'm rather pleased to see I've met such a beautiful and intelligent woman." what was this feeling? This unnatural longing for this man she hardly knows. Why does she feel a pull towards him so powerful it can't be real? He starts walking

"Unless you'd rather roam the science hall for an hour you'd might want to follow."

No argument there, Kira does such.

"May I ask your name?"

"Kira."

"I'm Dante, it's a pleasure to meet you." he stops at Kira's homeroom.

"see you in Humanities." she looks into the class then back to Dante to thank him- he's gone, vanished without a sound or trace. The junior opens the door not attracting as much attention as she though upon entering. She walks to the teacher who sat in the back, copying something from the board. 'Homecoming.' juniors were sponsoring the whole thing.

"sorry I'm late I got lost."

Another young teacher, she looks up.

"it's your first day don't worry about it, being as this is a pretty large school for such a small town though." so she wasn't the first to lose her way.

"How'd you manage to get here so quick? Last new kid, was gone for 20 minutes." (I'm Dante...)

"A student named Dante helped me... After I accidentally ran into him." the room goes quite. Girls swarm all around her.

"You talked to Dante Tenma!?" _now if done it_. Of all people why was it a popular guy?

"ya he was really kind and really sweet, even though I almost bulldozed him."

In reality Kira was the one who it the floor while Dante stood still. The hottest, smartest, and most mysterious senior in the whole school- no girl was good enough for him it seemed.

"Your sooo lucky."

"Not bad for a first day hun?"

"I certainly hope Lora doesn't find out."

_First day and I'll already have an enemy_. Kira sighs

"well aside from that juniors are in charge of homecoming this year so we're thinking of ideas and assigning jobs wanna help, you don't have too seeing as though your new here."

"Mark right?" he nods

"I'll help out just tell me what you need."

"Don't suppose your any good at cooking?" since it was by the students they wanted to do everything, however no one was good at cooking.

"No sorry- but my sister is, she's still in middle school if that's alright."

"Prefect!" Kira's name is put next to food.

"The theme is Japanese wonderland, and the food I don't think has a budget limit."

Kira smiles widely. _Perfect, Emily loves Japan_.

**Chapter 3- chance meeting**

Kira looks at different prices. As always she'd pay cash, no bank accounts, no records, no problems. Emily had been working really hard over the past year, her grades were straight A's, even in honors, and she really wanted one. The job had a steady and good income, so extra had been saved and they had saved a lot over the years. What type though? If she asked directly then it would give it away. Kira looks at the clock, Emily wouldn't be out of school for another couple hours, early release rules. She flips open her phone and dials...

"Hi it's Kira Uzamaru, emily's big sister."

"oh what can I do for you Kira?"

"Emily has been working hard for a while and I want to reward her, but it has to be a surprise. Is there any chance you could integrate a way to find out her favorite dog?"

Ms. Sanders is filled with joy in her response.

"I have an idea."

Kira stacks the books on the shelves one on top of the other. Her phone buzzes-_Husky. _ She smiles, her favorite dog too. Once done with the task at hand kira grabs her backpack, at the sound of the bell, and makes way to her locker, from there her car. It was close enough to winter that the puddles of water that had collected from the rains the day of, had easily become icy. Everyone was either boarding the bus talking among them or already driving home, leaving kira to listen to her IPod in peace. A car takes too hard of a right and slides across the black ice. She didn't hear it but instinct told her to turn around, at the wrong moment. The car seems to slow down within kira's sight. _I'll be crushed!_ She tries to move. _Move. _The car comes closer. _MOVE!_ She blinds herself expecting the end but feels an over whelming pressure above her. She looks up and sees the Senior Dante standing over her, with his hand against the car._ Where did he-!?_ The car's door had been bent inward by his hand.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes, she had become captured by those crimson eyes. _Those eyes._ Her eye lids become heavy as her head throbs. _I've seen them before._ Kira falls into Dante's arms. _I know you._

Kira's eyes are irritated by the rays of sun that streamed through the blinds and opens them. She yawns sitting up and stretching her arms out dramatically. _Eh? _How did she end up in her bed? Dante drove her...and she fell asleep. _Are you kidding me?! _Poor Dante he must have carried her up to the second floor and to her room. No one in their right mind would go through all that trouble. Still, that was kind of him. She throws off her blanket and pauses just before getting out; _ok so he didn't change my cloths_. she really needed to stop reading so much manga. Breaking open one of Emily's colorful cooking books Kira turns to the desert pages. Even if it was something small she had to do something for giving him so much trouble. It was weird though, she pulls out bowls and measuring cups, it's like he's her hero he helped her he first day but after that she'd hardly seen him. Then when she's about to sleep in her car rather than risk driving home he appears out of nowhere, just happening to be there and takes her home. Dante was like her guardian angel, if you believed in that sort of thing. She'd make him Emily's chocolate drop cookies and butterscotch, probably not nearly as well as hers though. She calls Emily.

"hey question, where did you put the mixer?"

"which one?"

"for cookies."

"not being specific."

"the big one!"

"top of the cabinets."

"how the hell did you reach that?

"shut up."

Kira laughs "thanks later-"

"wait can I go watch a rated R movie?"

"which one?"

"scary."

"not being specific."

"paranormal activity 3."

"ya don't blame me for nightmares."

"I won't thanks."

"bye."

Kira hangs up trying not to get stuff on her cell. The cookies wait within the oven till they are ready to brown and are delivered. _I hope he likes them_. She blushes at the thought of Dante. Strange even hardly knowing the guy and Kira really has fallen for him, just like all the other girls, completely blowing off the fact she almost got killed yesterday. As the cookies bake Kira finally takes a shower and gets ready to head into the city. She had found someone selling six week old husky puppies for a reasonable price, adding to medical needs and basic plus fun must haves it would cost a little less than a thousand. She thought herself extremely lucky some puppies alone go for a thousand just for one. Maybe she too was being rewarded, not to boast but Kira was the one who made her and Emily's escape possible. Kira stops at the thought, letting the steaming water beat at her back. In the beginning she was alone, abandoned, and unloved. She moved a lot none wanted her; soon she founded herself at her last foster home. She had average education until then but during her time there it began to slip. Most likely due to how many times she'd gotten hit in the head. There she met 'it'. A girl five years younger than her and one that was sexual abused almost daily. A child called 'it'. Wasn't there a book called that? Kira too didn't have a name she'd given herself one since no one would.

"What's your name?" kira had asked the light blonde haired girl. At first she didn't reply, she had never talked to another girl like Kira before.

"They call you 'it'? That's not a name." Kira was eleven then but she acted must older, experiencing this world's reality did that to some. Even with half her face beaten in after only asking for more food, Kira still showed a smile.

"Would you like me to give you a name?"

Emily never talked back then but her big smile was worth more than words. Kira smiles to herself feeling for the small discoloration across her side- The time she defended Emily from the alcoholic foster father. That was her reward, a knife to her side. She remembers it clearly being thrown into the basement while she bled out. Kira collapsed three times before she got back up the stairs and to the bedroom. There she held a knife to their foster father, and while the mother screamed he charged at Kira.

"What you Billy badass now, hun!?" he throws a bottle it misses by a foot.

"Giving a name to this brat? I'm the King of this house you do what I say when I say you understand me?!"

Kira babied her stab wound using the doorway as a means to stand.

"You wanna kill me is that it? Go on I dare you! Doesn't matter no one is gonna adopt you, no one loves you!" Emily is crying in the hall.

"You touch Emily again, and I swear I will kill you!"

He kicks Kira throwing to the ground, the foster mother tries to stop him but he's determined to beat obeisance into Billy badass.

"I'm coming for you next you little brat so just sit tight." the lust in his eyes

"Emily run!" he punches Kira

"Shut up!"

emily runs

"Come -er!"

Kira kicks straight into his balls, everything slows. She remembers everything how time froze how she kicks him in the face, how slowly he falls over before Kira punches him he hits the ground, the mother runs over.

"You little demon!"

she laughs to herself, no else called her that after that day.

"come on!"

Kira takes Emily's hand and runs down stairs, run out of the house, and keeps running. There's a knock on the door that breaks the memory.

"give me a minute."

she didn't need to tell the shower was close to the door and the walls seemed thin enough because the knocking stopped. The shower turns off; Kira wraps a towel around her and heads for the door. She opens it ajar.

"oh hey." she was surprised to see none other than Dante at the door. Okay so she didn't need help so maybe he was just a stalker, hopefully not.

"coming down to make sure you didn't burn down the apartment." he glances over to the oven. Kira bolts to the kitchen and turns off the oven, she puts on a mitt and slides the darkened cookies in the stove.

"damn."

they were much darker than the soft brown Emily normally made.

"I seem to always be of service to you."

Kira blushes tightening the grip of her towel. Dante came in and inspects the cookies.

"I made them for you as a thank you for saving me." she sighs

"I better leave the cooking to Emily."

He grabs a cookie despite them still being hot and bites into it.

"even though the crust is darkened," he shows the other half to her, within show perfectly soft and cooked peanut butter dough.

"the inside is great how'd you know I liked butterscotch?"

"I didn't it's my favorite too and I didn't know if you'd like chocolate."

Dante eats the other half.

"it's very good."

"tell that to my sister it's her recipe."

"but it was your thought that makes it complete."

Hot, kind, and a poet was there anything he wasn't?

Kira blushes at the thought before she asked.

"hey do y-you wanna hang out some time? As friends."

Dante towers over Kira.

"doing anything today?"

She wanted to say no but Kira was getting their new puppy today.

"actually I'm going to the city today to get something for Emily. She's always wanted a dog and since she worked so hard and with us moving a lot-"

Kira trails off

"are you sure that's a good idea with your mother in such poor health?" Dante smirks

Kira goes blank, two bedroom house, with no sign of a mother's presence- she didn't even think about it.

"so it's just you and your sister am I right?"

No use lying if he already figured it out.

"ya, we never knew our parents."

Sadness does not cloud this household Kira and Emily were both abandoned why should they feel sympathy for those who never showed them love?

"we are alike in more than just cookies then."

Dante, the most popular guy in school, he too was on his own, but that doesn't explain the five that always circle him, she figured they were his family since they seemed to resemble a bit.

"I never knew my parents either."

They stand there motionless and silent.

" im a senior so I don't have to worry but with your minor of a sister I'd take caution to whom you tell." he smiles with hidden intent.

"so as let's say equivalent exchange I'll wont slip your secrete if you let me come with you."

_Are you kidding? The most perfect guy in the world wants to come with me hell ya!_ she has to be calm and composed and not burst out in joy like she wanted.

"alright lemme get dressed." Kira takes a single step and zooms to her room. She's done in an instant and walks to her car with Dante.

"if you don't mind I'd like to hear about your tale, seeing as though you mentioned you moved a lot."

Kira turn right.

"I don't mind just don't mention it to Emily it was harder on her than me, As long as you tell me one thing."

"What's that?"

"of all people, I'm ordinary I'm no one special, so why are you fixated on me?"

Dante smiles gently, " I'm not the kind who judge solely on what someone looks like or solely on what's inside. It's who they are, the type of person they are, and actions takin by them. You seemed unlike any other women I have ever met, that is why."

Kira laughs lightly "after what your about to hear, I hope you really do think that."

**Chapter four- a first date**

Dante was quite as he listened to Kira's story. He didn't seem shocked nor speechless, he just listened.

"Strangely enough when I got stabbed I somehow managed to get up two flights of stairs and fight off the foster father." she pauses

"Emily says that I had become something else. When I was stabbed it's like the one thing that drove me was protecting her." Kira changes to the outer lanes.

"I really don't remember much, I had a lot of blood loss and I've always gone off of what Emily saw."

"That's quite an adrenalin rush least that's what others would say."

"what do you think?"

"I think when someone you cared about was in danger you made the power to protect what's precious to you."

And Emily says she's a philosopher.

"I dunno and really don't care anymore she's not only safe but happy too I couldn't ask for more."

She really couldn't despite not being able to stay long anywhere Emily still kept up and ahead of her studies and turned out to be a very sweet girl.

"so how did you get food though or a place to stay as a middle schooler with a six year old to take care of?"

'How' was a very good question.

"Call it dumb luck, or a bad skill, but first I stole for the both of us and when it came to education we went to the library and schooled ourselves. We've hidden in abandoned places but about a year after we escaped people started coming after us."

That when they stopped trying to set up permanent residence.

"One time we hid out in a building in china town, turned out to be a dojo. The next morning we were greeted by and old man."

Kira's first reaction was protecting Emily so she poses to attack, the old man only laughs. A young girl close to Kira's age can down from upstairs.

"Intruder!" she starts attacking Kira. Instinctively she grabbed the sleeping Emily and holds her in her arms while she tries to escape.

"hold it!" the girl moves in front and kicks at Kira. She spins around allowing her back to take the force of the kick rather than emily. The old man yells in Chinese at the girl.

"where are your manners they are homeless?"

She glares at Kira whom crouched over Emily.

"she's a weakling an American, neither has any right to be here!"

"she certainly does not fight like one."

"she didn't even fight!" the Asian girl is in continued protest.

"anyone who risks themselves for another fights not with their body but with their heart. That is a true warrior." Emily wakes lazily.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Emily."

Of course she is cheerful and happy in her reply standing up and shaking hands with the old man.

"What is your name?" he had a thick Asian accent but spoke fluent English.

"Kira Uzamaru."

The old man became 'sensei' and for a year and a half Kira and Emily lived and trained with him and his granddaughter along with the other dojo students. They attended school, and Kira learned Chinese routinely by Sensei's teachings. However unwelcome people had again found them and they had to run. Emily was deeply saddened but it seemed to work its toll more on Kira than anyone else.

"Here take this, it should get you away from here and supply food for a time."

'Sensei' gives Kira a good sum of American money. He hugs Emily and speaks to Kira as his granddaughter cries with her little sister. Sensei speaks to her in his native language and Kira's second.

"I am very happy I got to meet the both of you. You two are family to us."

Kira rarely expressed her sadness but now tears rained down.

"I am much honored to have been your student and to have such a gracious person take care of us, I will repay this kindness I promise."

The old man smiles hugging Kira tightly.

"that you have cared for one that is not even of your own blood, to see such love and heart again is more than enough. You have filled my heart with so much joy, having all three of you here with me has been all I could ask for."

Someone knocks on the door.

"out the back."

Yuna, Sensei's granddaughter, leads them out back.

"this won't be the last time you hear from us. I promise we'll see each other again." Kira bows taking their bags, throwing them over the fence and lifting Emily over.

"have you seen him since?"

"it's been close to three years. We've sent post cards every place we've been and for their birthdays."

Dante smiles looking out the window.

"that's good, maybe you could visit them during the next four day weekend."

Kira shrugs.

"The foster care can't still be looking for you."

"I'm not sure it's foster care that's still chasing us.

"Why is that?"

"Because foster care workers don't carry guns."

Just outside the city limits in an open plane lies a cozy animal farm. Kira pull in on the dirt road leaving a trail to mark her coming.

"Where are we?

"Patch of heaven, animal breeding and boarding home."

They step out and are greeted by and elder woman holding a small child.

"You must be Kira." she's gentle and loving in her tone as she puts her grandson down allowing him to wonder with his siblings.

"it's nice to finally meet you in person." they shake hands.

"And who is this young man? Your boyfriend?"

Kira imminently turns red while Dante laughs at her expression.

"I'm her friend we live next to each other and attend class."

Laughs waving for then to follow.

"Well isn't she a lucky lady, to have such nice and good looking friend like you?"

Dante actually said he was her friend? True Kira thought of them as neighbors and classmates but the fact he actually came out and said that." Kira blushes as she follows Dante and to the barn.

"We have many breeds of animals here but primarily we are in the breeding of dogs. Now you were looking for a what?"

"a husky." Kira can finally speak again.

"ahhhhh you two moving in together and getting a puppy!"

She explodes in embarrassment. Dante chuckles glancing back at her reddened face.

"No it's for her younger sister."

"Well isn't that sweet. Here we are."

An entire stall full of dozens of barking puppies lies before them.

"Pick which ever you like."

Most were very tinny maybe six or nine weeks at least, all either with their mothers or coming toward possible adopters.

"You can go in just watch your step."

She opens the door and both Kira and Dante carefully walk in. They are swarmed by dozens of puppies attacked and licked to death by such adorable.

"Careful with that one, he's had a noise for trouble from the moment he came out. Even as the smallest in his litter all his siblings play follow the leader with him."

A puny puppy races out and runs into Kira's lap as she sat on the floor.

"Well aren't you energetic even for such a small one."

A tiny boy with a big heart, he nibbles and snuggles into Kira's lap then to Dante and back to Kira again.

"I think me may have chosen for you." Dante tickles the little one's belly as he lied on his back.

"Good reddens though I do wish you the best of luck he is a handful."

The husky closes his beady eyes and lies curled up in Kira's lap.

"So what are you thinking of naming him?"

It had to be something original, not common, and since both girls liked Japanese maybe it should be a Japanese name.

"How 'bout Hayate?"

A mother comes over nuzzling tiny Hayate.

"We'll take good care of him."

She licks Kira's face and returns to the rest of her pups.

"Let's get the paperwork filled out."

Dante takes the small animal into his large hands allowing Kira to stand up then returning him to her.

"I think it's a great name."

Inside the office Kira fills out the appropriate paperwork and medical files.

"If you would like we have our own fully equipped veterinary building here if you want to get everything paid and done here, I'll even give you a discount for taking the runt off my hands."

Kira is in delight and happily and graciously thanks. At last everything is done and over with.

"you the animals have taken quite a shine to you young man and I'm sure your sister would love to see the animals, so feel free to come by anytime!"

"We will!"

"For sure."

They wave goodbye and make the trip home with Dante at the wheel and Kira with Hayate in her lap. Finally they come to the familiar apartment complex that was their home.

"Thank you for coming with me." kira says as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ears.

"I'd say that was the best first date I've ever had."

That's right with Dante being the most popular guy he must have had many girlfriends in the past. Kira really didn't want to almost dismiss him and have them part ways; she was starting to relax around him. Kira still felt an unnatural pull toward him and felt like wanting to be with him, and until now dismissed her feelings as what all the other girls felt, and fear. Fear of getting too close to someone, to trust anyone outside of Emily Yuna and Sensei, but above all fear of loving.

"You wanna come inside? Emily won't be back till tomorrow and I was wondering-"

She tenses up, and words would not come out. Kira was completely frozen; acting coyish at such a moment is not what she wanted. Dante lightly brushes Kira's cheek, breaking her hesitation.

"I have movies at my apartment; I'll be up in a minute."

Kira smiles widely to herself and heads upstairs. Sara was going to kill her on Monday, not even three months there and Kira was having Dante Tenma at her home for movies.

Hayate is fast asleep, so setting up his bed in her room would keep out Emily if she came home early. There's a knock in the door. Making sure she doesn't seem like she's rushing Kira holds her eagerness and walks normally to the door. She opens it ajar seeing its Dante and widens it to fully acquire the sight of his gentle smile.

"I didn't know what genera you liked so I brought a couple different types." he held up a stack of movies.

Kira leaves the door, "thats perfect thanks."

Dante follows shutting the door behind him.

"your the guest so you get to pick first."

"I think the ladies first rule applies."

They both laugh.

"flip a coin?heads i win and you choose tails you win I choose." dante pulls out a larger coin.

"you'll leave it to chance hun?"

"no." he flips it landing on heads

"I make my own luck, you choose."

(why do I get the feeling this was rigged?)

Kira sighs skimming the pile.

"resident evil?"Dante takes the DVD and places it in Kira's player.

"a reason to curl up with me?"

He smirks while Kira microwaves popcorn.

"don't need a scary movie for that."

"hey what do you like on your popcorn? And we dont have that much soda so would you settle with caffein free root set?Dante leans on the bar watching Kira take the popcorn out and into a bowl.

"well I can't cook but I can make some mean microwave food." Kira chuckles opening the fridge.

"sodas fine thank you."

Now lying on the couch the movie plays before their eyes.

"if you need a cuddle body I'll be right here."

"please a movie like this can't possibly scare me that bad."

By the end of the movie Kira is terrified curled up next to kaname, she really shouldn't watch these movies alone.

There is a knock on the door.

"got it!"

Kira bolts to the door far away from the next movie.

"hey dante pizzas here."

She places the box on the counter. He walks behind her silently and lightly not making a sound as he comes closer.

(whats that?) an uneasy feeling like a huge dark and sinister presence that was enfolding all around her.

(it's scary, is it really that bad for me to watch scary movies?) but she doesn't feel terror or fear, it was just there enclosing all around her and somehow felt comforting. How strange.

"hey-"

Dante's touch breaks the feeling.

"-want some help?"

"ah, ya there are some plates in the cabinet there."

He grabs the plates.(_Hun, that was weird_. Dante glances at her seeing she'd become sidetracked. _must be my imagination_

**Chapter five-Just die**

The door unlocks letting in Emily and Kira. Hayate slides into the wall while breaking for the sisters. Just four months old and he still was a runt, one who was learned quickly not to chew on anything, nibbling on them was fine no chewing on furniture and wires.

"Homework first."

Emily growls with Hayate and pulls out her homework putting it on the table.

"How come you don't have any homework?"

"Because I'm not an amazing honor student like you and I get it done during study hall. Don't worry it'll get easier since your taking honors classes now, by the time you're in my grade you be in college courses for two years."

"Hey that means I'll be smarter than you!"

Kira laughs poking Emily in the forehead.

"Em, you already are. Sure I'm in AP classes but I'm getting a B in both verses you have in A in four."

She rubs Emily's head.

"out of the both of us you're the one who'll become the greatest heck you might even graduate high school before I do."

Emily smiles widely, her dream to become a doctor was far within her reach. Kira didn't know what she was going to do; collage seemed so far before now application was only a few months away.

"I'm taking Hayate to go to the bathroom then I have to run to the city real quick."

"Can I come?"

They both look at Hayate who rolled on his back.

"Never mind."

There wasn't disappointment but rather the realization they have an in-training runt living with them.

"I'm just running a few errands so I won't be long."

After Hayate is done with his business Kira is on her way to the city. What she needed was simple, to get a post card for Yuna and Sensei, and to check on the status of child services. This was a reason her and Emily managed to stay ahead of the system, though, in past events someone else seemed to be trying to find them. It's close to sunset by the time Kira enters the city, what with an hour drive from Whitewater Falls to Fargo. The postcard was easy, mailing just as, no return address, no way to track where they're located, and no problem for Sensei. The next is much more difficult and the trick is to be discreet when hacking, a nifty trick Emily doesn't know about that Kira learned back in Washington State. She learned the basics to break into such a weakly guarded file grid as the FC systems. The library was perfect, again untraceable. Unnoticeable, and easy to gain attention less access. Kira flips on her iPod and begins. She's in in less than five minutes, lots of practice. The mouse scrolls down, to Kira and Emily's far outdated record labeled as 'missing'. The junior chuckles to her, 'missing' always seemed to crack her up. Nothing had changed in her file, then onto Emily's. (!?) Kira stops frozen stiff in pure shock. 'Deceased' that's not possible someone put in the wrong data; they must have made a mistake. She continues reading. _'Updated a year and a half ago'._ This can't be, why, why is this here?! Emily isn't dead she's right in front of her and they would have known if this change had occurred. _The dates don't add up. _kira checked their record only five months ago, this wasn't here. _Why is this here!? _Could it be...did someone change these records so no one would look for her? Kira opens another tab and searches old police papers. Nothing. No, this was put in place so the system would stop looking for Emily, but why? Kira flips back to her file, surely they would know that'd she would be with Emily so why are they not both put as deceased. _Think! _if whoever changed the recorded wanted to find Emily without the system knowing then they would have put her a dead: that much is obvious. Then why not her? Knowing that Kira was still alive they'd only look for one person, and if they found the one then whoever changed the record would find Emily too. This was all just in theory, it could just be wrong information typed in. 'wanted for the stabbing of their late foster parent' that was old news. Kira leans back in her chair trying to catch her breath, after all her heart was racing. _I must be exaggerating things too much_. She logs off grabs her bag and heads out the door. 'Pit pat.' just what she needed-rain.

She changes lanes. Not twenty minutes from the library she exits the freeway and takes a side road into nearby woods. Turning off the headlights the car stops and turns off. A black Sudan pulls behind to the abandoned car.

"Seems she noticed us."

Three suited men exit the Sudan and inspect the car, one checks the vehicle and the other two span out to find its owner.

"The seat is warm, she couldn't have gotten far."

"Your right, I didn't plan too."

Suspended thirty feet in a pine tree Kira stands against its trunk staring down at the drenched men.

"You catch on quick."

Why were they all wearing sunglasses at night?

"I trust you are responsible for the records changing?"

"Very good."

Kira has no expression as she looks down toward the men.

"Now you know of me then you know that Emily is still alive."

"She really is smart for a human, too bad for you."

One of the three holds his hand up. _Does he have a gun?_

"As a reward for making it this far I'll give you a gift that will blow you away."

_Shit_! Kira drops catching the branch she stood on with one arm then swinging to another branch with the other. Sensei's teaches on the roof are a marvel to have.

"Don't attract unwanted attention."

"I know!"

Kira swings and jumps from branch to branch until she is a safe distance to jump to the ground.

"What do you want with Emily Uzamaru?"

They laugh

"You shouldn't worry about other people in your current situation."

Kira draws a combat knife from inside her jacket along her arm.

"Is kitty going to play?"

"I won't let you near her."

The three men stair at kira.

"This human is serious, can't she feel it?"

Kira gives a puzzled look.

"She is human so most likely not."

_What are they talking about?_

One of them takes off their suit jacket.

"Alright let's see if kitty has claws."

"Just end it already we have our assignment, the lord won't be happy if we delay any longer."

He poses for an attack; he's gone in the flash of light. (!?) Kira flies into the tree and slams into its strong trunk. _w-what the hell?!_ there's a snap within Kira's chest upon impact. She screams. There was no reason or cause, for why she was thrown so forcefully into the tree by nothing. Kira tries to move and both hears and feels a crack-she dared not move again.

"Oh? You're not very fun. Though I am surprised, all I did was breaking a rib and crack another. You're pretty sturdy for a human."

Kira uses the tree as a counter weight in order to stand.

"What, you think I'd just roll over and die?"

There is humor and slight laughter in her tone. Reaching into her back pocket Kira pulls her phone out with the only usable arm she really had. She flips it open and dials a number.

"Calling the police? Won't do you much good."

Kira puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey, need something?"

"go only to Dante's. You remember where his apartment is?"

"ya what's happening?!"

The men stair at Kira.

"If he's not there find someone you can trust and hide. Don't talk to anyone you don't know and trust no one."

"Kira what's going on?!"

Kira puts the phone down.

"I love you Emily."

She clicks it off.

"Now that she's taken care of let's get on with this."

Her knife lied just next to her, which was convent. Picking it up she holds it with the blade facing behind her hand rather than for pure thrust.

"Bring it."

The one who attacked earlier disappears once more. _Just watch, no one can just appear and not like that_. She hears the break of twigs. _They're just a hell of a lot faster than others_. Kira shifts her weight on her back heel and moves left. She had avoided another unknown attack. _Watch carefully, and listen_. a small distortion of the rain pattern guides her knife into someone's chest. _Got him!_ There's great hesitation after the thought when the man looks up grinning at Kira. _w-what!?_ He pulls out the knife with ease dropping it on the ground.

"I'm impressed normally humans should cower after seeing what we can do, but not you."

"Do you even know what we are?"

Kira collects herself from the shock trying to remain calm, otherwise she'd begin to panic and lose focus.

"It doesn't matter; you are a threat to my sister and must be dealt with."

"Sister?"

With all the knowledge they had it was a shock to know Emily had a sister.

"You deal with us?" they laugh

"We're demons little girl you can't kill us. We are monsters in the dark, we are those who eat your soul."

"Hardly, she doesn't look tasty."

Kira holds her side trying to suppress the pain.

"I was born in the dark so don't screw with me."

She drops down and thrusts her foot up into the man's chin. He lands in the mud and Kira scurries to find the knife and aim for his heart.

"I'v had enough."

Kira stands up with a rock rather than a knife and charges.

"Just die."

He extends his hand pointing it like a dagger. (!?) With the flash from the heavens he's in front of her with the jet of black lodged threw her abdomen. Kira coughs blood and with shaking hands grabs the spear. He starts retracting out until there is nothing but an empty void through the body. Blood spews out pooling with the rain under Kira's feet.

"ahhh your no fun."

"Let's go."

Kira shuffles, holding her hollowed stomach, forward. She begins to stumble as she goes to them. The men pay no attention even after they hear Kira hit the ground. She sits on her knees and stairs at her painted hand. _Why is everything red?_ Even her vision became edged with blood. (is this my blood?) Her hand shakes, then she violently hacks more blood.

"n-o."

She falls over. _I don't want to die. _The blood soaked image of Emily. _I can't let them take her. I won't allow it!_ Her heart stops.

**Chapter six-forget**

"Is she asleep?"

"ya just over here."

They whisper and tip-toe into her room waiting for just the right moment.

"is this really how she sleeps?"

They giggle on how she was curled up with a stuffed animal completely under her blanket.

"ready?"

They crowed around and prepare."

"1..."

"2…3!"

Everyone pounces on the bed and all dog piled on her. She jumps not even aware that she had hit the floor.

"ow."

Kira lands on her head still partly on the bed. The room fills with laughter.

"Why are there people in my room?"

Hayate pounces on Kira's head licking her face barbarically.

"You totally forgot didn't you?"

Sara leans over from atop the bed.

"Come it's only one of the most awsomeist party ever."

JD leans I the doorway. John and mark help Kira up and try not to laugh at the fact tough girl Kira is wearing a pink puppy tang top and 'cute' girly short bottoms.

"Well I did take you for boxers' kinda girl."

Kira pushes John into her bed.

"They're in the washer."

JD and mark hand Sara and John twenty dollars.

"And here is your half."

They hand kira half.

"And a pleasure doing business with ya."

The guys mop in the living room while Kira and Sara stay in her the bedroom.

"So I'm thinking black tang, jeans, and my leather and fabric sleeved jacket."

Sara stares at the outfit.

"So biker or sexy lady."

Kira sighs slumping on the bed.

"You know it sounds like your trying to impress someone."

Sara narrows her eyes, curling a half smile-she knew Kira was.

"So who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Don't play dumb you know you can tell me."

Kira peers into a crack in the door and sees the guys talking.

"Promise you won't tell, or laugh."

"I promise."

Kira sits on the bed acting very coy.

"dante."

Sara is quite for a moment, only a moment.

"OH MY GOD REALLY!?"

So much for keeping it quite.

"Kira that's great I was hoping it would happen."

"What would?"

"Well no offense some of us kinda thought that the reason you're still single is that you were lesbian, which we have no problem with!"

She adds the last part quickly.

"im impressed you haven't said anything to him yet."

Kira's face says otherwise.

"Unless you already have."

Kira shows the obvious signs of nervousness- twirling her fingers, looking down, turning red.

"Oh Honey you didn't."

"What? No. I haven't done 'that', but he has been over a couple times and he saved my life an even brought me home when I fainted and went to get Hayate with me."

"You are the envy of every girl. Well except me I'm happy with JD I like honest and straight forward guys."

Good, Kira really didn't want a man to get between them.

"I've got an idea."

Sara rummages thought Kira's closet and pulls out a stripped blue 'Hollister' shirt.

"You don't want to lead on that you're trying to impress him and believe me between the two of us we don't need sleek leather to make us look sexy."

She goes into the bathroom and brings in a straightener.

"Actually-"

She leaves and come back with the curler.

"You'd look better with straight hair rather than me."

Kira added plugging in the accessory.

"Hey if we're gonna be here a while you might want to the guys something to do."

Sara is right the guys do get bored easily. Kira goes in the living room and leans over the couch and the guys.

"ok so we have soda in the fridge, not much though, and what kinds of game do you like?"

"Board games?"

That had to be a joke.

Kira opens the simple TV stand and shows the game system 'Xbox 360'.

"we have quite a few first person shooters, and a few role playing."

Kira Uzamaru actually had a game system, time for a job, taking care of a younger sibling and a pet, whole also attending school and had free time. Either she was very flexible or has a hot twin.

An hour later Kira and Sara come out of the bedroom.

"heyyy... Sexy ladies."

The guys are in an uproar over the two fine women in front of them. Kira's face had changed from tan to bliss red. Emily would be staying with her friends for the weekend so the house would be empty minus the dog, while the group was out.

"and we are going were again?"

JD is the one who ended up driving since he was the only one who knew where they were going by heart.

"it's an old hang out the old farts forgot about and with a few modifications we made it ours."

A place where teens would party. hidden not deep in the woods, but rather enough so that people wouldn't find it on purpose. _Thank god Emily isn't going to be home tonight_. Kira had the feeling she'd be acting irresponsible tonight.

"That's later on tonight now we're just going to the city to kill time."

So why was he driving again?

"hey check this out!"

Sara put the phone up in Kira's face.

"Dante is so cute even as a kid."

Kira looks at the picture. She had Dante on her Facebook but never seemed to peer threw his pictures. On his timeline Dante looks years younger and shorter but still Ben as a kid he had such masculine features. _Come to think of it I've seen this before_. Not the picture but young Dante, They may have met before. Lunch was quick and painless arriving just after the city rush anyone with a job was now backing at work leaving just about anywhere free. Before they knew it time had placed them back in the car and to the party. Dusk had just begun to set when they finally stopped. Arrangements of organs and pinks, purples and reds painted the sky it could be mistaken for even a painting ha you not been here to witness it.

"You coming'?"

Sara taps Kira on the shoulder breaking her moment of 'aw'.

"Sorry, Just enjoying the view."

"Guess with moving around all the time you normally don't get to take in the place hun?"

Kira shrugs turning to follow the guys.

"Not anymore I promised my sister we'd find a place to call home and this is it."

"so your here to stay?"

Kira starts running up to catch up with the guys.

"count on it."

It got dark quickly and for both heat and light countless bonfires were lit around the area. Someone brought with them a high ramp sound system with both CDs and the radio able to be blasted out. Not just that a few people even out of band brought their guitars and violins and all danced and partied like rock stars. Kira could not help but laugh trying not to choke on what sat in her red solo cup. Country music played and all who knew, practically everyone, started to dance the captain-eye-Joe. She was finally living life, no longer did she have to run to always glance over her shoulder, kira was free from her fate.

"May I have this dance?"

Kira glances behind seeing Dante's smiling face.

"I don't dance."

"Have you ever tried?"

Kira blushes.

"No."

She tries not to show her sour face. It was true Kira never has danced; she never had time to learn or even tried to make the time to do so, until now all that mattered as keeping ahead of the system.

"It's easy."

He held out his hand, very gentlemen like. Kira looks at Dante, the image of a younger boy doing the same, one with the eyes and expression of a well experienced man. She takes his hand, a new song had come on, and still country but the tempo had slowed much. Everyone still talks but at the same time they stare at Dante Tenma and Kira Uzamaru dance in the heat of passion.

"Hey Dante-"

He opens he's shut eyes looking affectionately at Kira.

"Earlier I saw a picture of you when you were younger. Have we met before?"

Dante smiles pressing his hand on Kira's back.

"I didn't think you would remember me it was ten years ago after all."

"So we did know each other!"

He nods

"Yes though you were still in foster care and I wasn't, I remember clearly as though it was only yesterday."

"We were on a playground right?"

Dante laughs.

"You remember well, while you sat alone on the bench I had seen you were watching the children but made no effort to join them."

"I didn't know anyone, with how often I was moved, I didn't want to make any pointless friends if I was only going to know them for a short time."

Dante spins Kira as the tempo changes to a waltz.

"You came over didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Even though I ignored you, you sat with me for a long time."

It was funny talking to someone from the past like this.

"You were my friend real friend."

Dante chuckles lightly.

"You were stubborn then, and you still are, but when you finally started to talk I was honestly overjoyed that you did. Then when we started to play you were rather clumsy"

Kira blushes, he actually remembered that much, least it's not like that anymore. The music finally ends and Kira moves quickly back to her tree. She notices that everyone in Dante's group are here all socializing with the other students.

"Did you really hate dancing that much?

Dante leans behind Kira waving her drink between them. She grabs it a takes a large gulp.

"Sorry I'm still trying to get used to this."

"What the town, or dancing with a man?"

Kira sucks in air with beer, not a good combination. Dante laughs at her. It was true though all there had ever been was her and Emily she knew stopped and thought about guys in any sense.

"I think you hit the bull's eye with dancing though it's a little more complicated than that."

The black haired senior turns around and leans over Kira.

"is that so?"

He comes closer, Kira has nowhere to run nowhere to draw back, and she didn't know if she couldn't or even I she wanted too. Dante was everything Kira wanted in a man, and yet she felt that there was more that there is a pull toward him toward this town she'd never felt before- it was dangerous, especially for someone who shut in everything personal about herself keeping everyone at a distance in fear of being hurt again. The moment is broken by Kira's cell sounding off. Dante laughs drawing back and giving Kira back the air needed to answer it.

"Hey what's up?"

"Kira can you come by Angie's house? There are strange men here, I thinking they're from the FC."

Emily sounded scared, just like when the two had first met.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Kira shuts off the phone and starts running toward her car.

"Kira what's wrong!?"

Dante is following her.

"They found us again!"

The furry, the agony in Kira's voice, her tone was that of an animal ready to pounce.

"You can't just pack up and go again."

Kira stops.

"Hell no this is our home now and I will not let anyone take her away!"

Dante chases her again to the car.

"Maybe I can help I mean I know the sheriff and I could be a witness."

Kira gets in the car.

"Jump in."

Kira zooms down the highway, screw the speed limit.(she only went five miles over the limit).

"I don't understand how this is possible. I thought they'd lost the both of you years ago."

"They did!"

Kira had Dante text Sara and the others, saying her mother needed her and she's sorry that she can give them a ride home, they didn't mind.

"Why would foster care, being trying this hard to find just two of thousands of kids that go missing every year?"

Kira stars down the road she was almost there.

"I dunno I read, that Emily was reported dead too."

"When did you read that?"

Kira pauses, "I don't remember."

She was calmer in volume but Dante could tell she was terrified.

"How did you find that out?"

"Learned how to hack into simple systems about a year ago, only reason I knew where things were. Actually found out Emily's real name."

Dante is quite

"When I told her I had found out she only laughed at me."

"That means she doesn't care about the past, it means to her you are her only family."

Kira tightens her grip as she enters the driveway. _And as family I must protect her with everything I got. _she sees two black Sedans across the streets empty. Reaching under her seat Kira halts in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I don't suppose you have a knife with you."

Kira opens the car door and doesn't even let it shut before she is at the door. She knocks and the moment its open, slides threw the ajar door and finds herself in the living room. Emily and her friend sat on the couch while three men dressed in black suits stood across from them.

"Ms. Angie's mom could you get them out for a moment?" Emily grips Kira's shirt.

"Please don't make me leave."

Kira smiles lightly poking her forehead.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

Angie's mother takes the girls out leaving Kira in the room and Dante just outside.

"What is it you want?"

"We have come to collect Miss Parker and return her to a better growing environment."

Kira carefully coils the rage that had begun to build.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong family, there is no one by "Parker" here."

"Cut the bullshit we know that child right there is a run away from a foster home five years ago."

They seemed to talk as though they were social services but Kira knew better.

"You have the wrong family now of you wouldn't mind you will take your leave now."

One of them blocks Kira's way to the door.

"And for kidnap I'm afraid we have to arrest you, if you don't mind."

"I have done no such thing."

The shorter suited man holds up a picture.

"Lindsey Parker, was kidnaped from her foster home five years ago disappearing along with another foster child. Before that one of the caretakers had been attacked leading to their escape."

Lindsey Parker, that was the birth name Emily was given as a baby after her birth mother put her for adoption, Kira knew this Emily had forgotten it and never wanted to remember; for all she knew she was Kira's little sister Emily Uzamaru.

"A fascinating story I'm sure-"

"Cut the act already we know it's her and well will not leave without her."

Kira turns to the shortest man, and with not a single drop of emotion, "I dare you."

The men are silent, speechless.

"I'd think you would have learned last time not to challenge us."

Kira looks at them quizzically.

"We have never met before you really do have the wrong family."

Dante walks in.

"You heard her, leave at once."

The authority, the experience in his voice it was like this wasn't his first time in this dealing. One of them whispers to the leader.

"It seems we have over stepped our welcome, forgive our rudeness, we will be on our way."

One by one they take their leave walking past Kira. Their leader stops right beside her.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this. You won't be so lucky next time."

He continues, but Kira grabs his arm.

"Who are you?"

She asks just above a whisper not even looking at him.

"Seekers."

Kira narrows her eyes and let's go.

"Be careful, what you want may not be what it seems."

A true philosopher at heart, but Kira spoke with fact not wisdom. Once the men leave and Emily enters the room she bolts into Kira's arms.

"Don't worry, I promised we would make this work and it will."

Emily's eyes are tearing filled as she nods.

"Kira can I talk to you?"

Angie's mother goes into the kitchen. Dante stays and plays with the girls.

"What is going on?"

She was not in furry but distress when she sat on the counter. Was Kira going to risk it? Dante knew because he figured it out and he was also like her but Kira had never told a strange, it would mean risking the two's residence.

"It's not the first time, records getting mixed up, I'm sure they'll fix it-"

"And if I call your mother she will say the same thing?"

Kira smiles, not a single real emotion.

"That would not work considering I have none."

Angie's mother was speechless.

"Nor a father, besides Emily I am completely alone."

How could anyone say this with a straight face?

"What he said was true-"

"Only part of it, Lindsey Parker died a long time ago, Emily though not my ligament sister is my family."

"You kidnapped a poor girl from her family!?"

Kira frowns.

"I had nothing, she had nothing, and we were alone in this world. Emily and I were abused together in a foster home, though it almost claimed my life the two of us escaped."

The mother could not believe her ears.

"I stole; I lied, all for the sake of surviving. I made sure she had an education that she was healthy, that she enjoyed the life we took for ourselves."

Kira relays the story of their life for the past five years how Sensei and Yuna were the only ones to show compassion for the children.

"That doesn't explain why those men were so intended on taking her to a family that doesn't exist."

Kira shrugs.

"As long as she is save and happy, I don't care not a single person will tear us apart."

Angie's mother stood up and unexpectedly hugs Kira. The first time Kira had ever gotten a hug from a mother, it was strange so unknown.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, this town is special you see. We keep secrets and we help each other, one of the reasons why I came back after collage. It just draws people to it."

Kira doesn't reply the hug; she didn't know how too with a mother it was foreign.

"You know Emily was the one who picked Whitewater. She said it was the perfect place to hide, at first, but the moment she got here I knew it was just because she wanted to come."

Angie's mom finally loses her grip and draws back.

"It must seem odd it be getting hugged by a mother for the first time."

She understood Kira's hesitation and tried not to pressure her.

"Sorry your right while Emily was given up for adoption I was abandoned. So it is strange."

The mother smiles.

"Well from now on I hope you get used to getting hugs from me because I expect you'll come by more often."

Kira is speechless, not like she had any objections. Once Emily had claimed down and returned to enjoying her night at Angie's. Kira was beyond tired the excitement of the party and the frail situation for Emily's safety. Dante was behind the wheel with Kira feeling the after fact of drinking.

"You think they'll be back?"

Kira stares out the window.

"Probably."

Dante rubs Kira's back.

"It wasn't you know."

"hm?"

"Dancing with you. It really was fun."

Dante pulls into the apartment complex.

"You know-"

The car turns off.

"-you don't have to walk up to your room tonight you can stay at my place."

A light flips on.

"I haven't even seen your house yet."

They get out of the car, Kira follows Dante. Rather than go up the stairs they walk past it to the western side of the complex. Apartment 7A; the door unlocks and the two enter. Kira goes in and the door shuts behind her.

**Chapter Seven-odd occurrences**

Things were normal for the most part. The suited men had not been seen for a while but she knew better than to believe what she is told or shown. Kira seemed to be in a good mood lately and Dante has been coming over more and more. It's strange though, some of the parents had been acting odd since the men had come by. Could it be that Angie's mom had said something? She had to have because her sister had told her Ms. Sanders had called her one time asking about her other and if she could come to a parent teacher conference, and naturally Kira went. Cat was out of the bag then, but no one did anything they didn't call the police they didn't ask to help everyone just moved on as normal. Emily walks down the crowded hall to her next period. Kira always taught her to looked beyond the obvious to watch for the unexpected ad react as though you knew it was about to happen. Emily finds the hall suddenly empty. It's quite and the space seems off, distorted if not. Something whispers echoing in the void. The hall is once again filled and all is normal. _That was weird._ She goes to class.

"Open your books to page 79."

Emily paid as much attention as possible but she couldn't help but notice the growing threat her mind felt. Thank god cheer was canceled for today, she just wants to get home and to the only safe place she ever had- Kira's side.

"...can you send to the office?"

"Emily?"

She was staring out the window.

"Hey-"

Angie lightly shakes her.

"hun? Ya?"

"You got called to the office."

Emily grabs her books and leaves. At the office asks Emily to enter and shuts the door.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No of course not I called you here because I think we should talk."

She never talked to anyone but Kira, still, Ms. Sanders sounded as though she knew something.

"Although your grades have not been affected at all I still am worried about you. Have you been sleeping well lately?"

Admittedly no, she been kept up by strange noises and has had to sleep with Kira to avoid nightmares.

"No I'v been studying a lot so I haven't slept much."

She Smiles a bit.

"You know if you ever want to talk about something my door is open."

Emily had to tread carefully she knew Ms. Sanders knew more than she let on but it was best to be careful.

"Okay."

"Emily where is your mother?"

The question catches her by surprise.

"At home."

"Really? So why is it when I asked for a parent teacher conference your sister said she was out of town and when I got a call from your friend's mother she said otherwise."

Did she know? What, was she to lie and try to cover up the truth?

"I'm not mad I'm just saying that if you need anyone you can talk to me."

"okay. Can I got back to class?"

She nods and Emily finally is freed. Waiting a moment In case the student returned Ms. Sanders picks up the phone and dials a number.

"I found it."

-With the high school closed for renovations for a few days Dante and Kira had both houses for themselves. Normally the two would be at his house being 'active' while Emily was at school.

"I'm worried."

Dante stops.

"With?"

"Emily has been having nightmares and seems distracted."

Dante kisses her.

"You try talking to her?"

"ya but she says she's fine."

Dante moves.

"You know Emily if she thinks something's wrong she'll tell you. Now stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

They kiss again.

"I'm sorry it's just been stressful lately."

He smiles.

"I can fix that."

She giggles.

"So I'm up for dinner tonight how about you?"

Kira smirks.

"Is that all?"

The senior chuckles. They had decided to go to dinner and take Emily with them to the city. Four months here and she had yet to go maybe they could visit Mrs. Amy at 'patch of heaven'. Perhaps they could convince them to watch Hayate while they went to dinner and he plays with his siblings. At dinner Emily is not silent but oddly quite.

"You're quite."

Kira pokes her in the head.

"I'm eating." she muffles stuffed with pasta.

Kira goes to the restroom.

"You alright? Kira thinks somethings' bugging you."

"Why would she think that?"

Dante eyes her.

"is it that obvious?"

He nods. Emily sighs putting down her spoon.

"I've been hallucinating lately and it's been a little scary."

"Such as?"

"Like something is following me but there's nothing there."

"Could be a ghost not uncommon around here."

She glares at him, not funny.

"How long has it been happening?"

"Couple weeks about the time those FC guys showed up."

Dante continues eating.

"And then there's my principle-"

"What about her?"

"She and some of the adults have been acting strange like they have a secret. Now that's being obvious."

She takes a sip of her drink.

"Why not tell Kira?"

"Figured I'd snoop around a bit before I made a big deal outta nothin."

Dante laughs

"What?"

"Take it from me, don't wait until it's too late, because if you do you risk failing."

He had to be talking to Kira too much or vice versa.

"But my case was different than yours so you may be able to shrug it off."

"I've always wondered, Kira mentioned you two knew each other before we came here."

Kira leans on the wall in the far back she thought it was about time those two chatted.

"Yes this was long before the two of you met; it was when she was seven and I eight. She was in foster care and I wasn't but we still became friends."

Dante notices Kira and smiles at her. She waves giving the go ahead. Her cell phone rings.

"hello?"

"hi Kira it's the principle at the middle school. Are you available tomorrow for brunch?"

Emily laughs

"Kira shy!? You must be joking."

Kira finally comes back.

"I hope everything came out ok."

"no I fell in the toilet."

Emily chokes on her food and everyone laughs. The night was over their bellies full and the ride home had come to an end. Hayate was about the size of a medium dog do carrying him as he slept was no real trouble. As they walk up the stairs Emily stops at the base, the stairs themselves become engulfed in flame on moment then the next they are as sturdy as they were built.

"Emily you alright?"

Dante Shakes her mildly seeing that she wasn't following Kira and seemed to have spaced.

"ya sorry just tired."

"well can't have you falling asleep on the stairs"

He grabs her and throws her over his shoulders.

"-ey put me down!"

Kira laughs as he sister looks like Dante just went on a hunting trip. They really got along pretty well. After setting Emily in her bed she fell asleep almost immediately.

"so much for all that energy."

Kira shuts the door.

"thanks for taking her to her room."

"now it's your turn-"

He goes to kiss her when Hayate starts to whine.

"what's up with him?"

"I don't know."

Kira walks to Hayate who stood under the table backing away from the entrance.

"that's not the first time he's done this."

"what's got him so worked up?"

She looks at the front door, nothing.

"I dunno, everyone has been acting strange I haven't noticed anything."

Dante goes to the door and locks it tight then checks all the windows.

"maybe I should stay over tonight."

"oh you don't have too-"

"I'd feel better knowing that the three of you are safe."

Kira smiles

"thank you."

Emily lies under the blanket shielding her eyes from the horrid place that was once her room. The darkness had arrived.

**Chapter eight-history 101**

Things had been becoming more and more strange, Emily and Hayate both were acting up and the town's council seemed to direct their attention toward the Uzamaru's. Kira and Dante attended the meetings seeing as though they were the only ones to represent their families. Each time Kira felt they were leaving her out of things not because of her age but rather something they wouldn't tell her. The weekly meeting had been dismissed and everyone began to return home. Kira waited, Dante had to miss the meeting, so she had time to kill. She finally sees come out and quickly runs to her before the crowd consumed her.

"-ey !"

The last time they talked was over brunch and she didn't know any more than before.

"hey Kira how have you been?"

"actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

The principle looks around and motions for the teenager to follow. They walk to the side of town hall under the shadow of a tree and stand there.

"I trust you've noticed how you are being kept out of most decisions since you started attending these meetings."

"quite."

"it's because they don't trust you."

Kira could understand to a point, she had been here for almost four months so why wouldn't they trust her? Suspicions are aroused.

"why don't they trust me?"

"well its not you in a sense but rather your sister."

Kira instantly turns angrily defensive,

"why are they involving my sister in this!? If they have a problem it will be at or with me leave her out of it!"

"Kira please its more complicated than you think-"

"do not treat me like a child! I know about how the world runs then most of you!"

Mary grabs Kira's shoulders.

"I understand your angry but please try to understand from their point of view. We're not treating you like a child it's that we're trying to not get 'you' involved."

Involved it what? What is going on with Emily that the counsel doesn't want people to know about?

"you know more than your letting on."

Kira growls trying to coil her boiling rage.

"listen what if you knew a secret that wasn't just yours would you say it or keep it as such?"

Kira clenches her fists to the point of shaking.

"I'v always looked after Emily it's the job, the privilege, for an older sister to look after her younger one. Even if it meant to forgo her own needs. That's what older sisters are for so when you say that something involves my Emily and not me you have another thing coming."

She gently pushes the woman's arms away.

"I'v done it once and I will not hesitate to do it again. Anything that threatens her happiness or well-being, I will tear apart."

Kira begins to walk to her car.

"Kira."

She stops.

"look at the history of Whitewater and your sister."

Kira continues to her car and drive home.

-the following day while Emily stayed at home Kira went to the town's library and broke into the system's records again. She scrolls down to Emily's profile and opens the oldest folder on file about her. 'Lindsey Parker, was put up for adoption by her mother Mary. The father was listed as Jeremy but was not present during at the time of adoption.' Kira researches Mary. Died in a fire nine years ago. That was it. Nothing, absolutely nothing that raised a red flag so why we're those men after her? She opens her phone and dials a number. Quietly she calls an old friend.

"any chance you can check to see if a record has been falsified?"

Twenty minutes later it hadn't. Why was everyone gunning for Emily? Nothing out of the ordinary nothing wrong why her? Kira begins researching the town's history. 'Founded in 1805 Whitewater is the oldest and the first settlement after the Louisiana purchase.' basic history. She clicks a link to extra history. 'while peacefully coexisting with the native Americans of the area both English/American and native American culture began to mix. As this settlement was like any other Christian stories and native spirits began to convert which leads to the modern day 'Gyanism' or belief that everything has a spirit and all fragments of the one lord God.' Kira finds another link. 'at one point the town which had grown was said to be infested by witches and demons. This was supposedly due to building the town on a 'liger line' or a cross point between our world and the next. The town became too infested and after many people had died the founding families banded together and hunted down and exterminated all the evil.' Kira sulks back frustrated, honestly there's nothing here but superstition and bullshit. It had no connection to Emily what to ever. Kira leaves the library her hand full of papers- illustrations, maps, all the information she could find. No hurting anyone with just checking out a few places. A waste of time but historicity interesting. Kira drives to the church close to dusk and pulls into the driveway of the old building. She looks at her paper, St Michael's church, the only building left standing from the original layout of the town. The car turns off and she walks up the steps of the reasonably sized building. The lights were so someone day to be home. Kira reaches for the door but the sound of more than one person halts her hand. She is about to leave when something stops her.

"...it's called Emily."

The furry, Kira would burst through the door but knew better than to let her anger out. Instead glancing inside she peers threw the window to the side.

"and you're sure it's his child?"

"it's last name is Uzamaru I am sure."

"but so is Kira's."

There had to be at least 10 people, the counsel?

"from what I learned her name had been changed for it so it seems they are not related by blood."

"we cannot be sure-"

"I had three demons in my house few weeks ago trying to take Emily, we're sure."

Angie's mom? What was going on? Kira continues to ease drop.

"but when Kira and Dante showed up they left as if they were afraid."

"perhaps they didn't want to make it apparent to who they were after."

These people were nuts, demons? It was apparent they had their information wrong anyway. This is what they were hiding from her but why- Kira using the light from the church looks at a list of names. These weren't just the town's counsel they were members of the founding family, a freakin' cult.

"we'll have to deal with it before the lives of our town are caught in the cross fire."

They sounded as if Emily wasn't even a person!

"what's your opinion on this?"

"it's true we have the civilians being caught in this however I don't think we should blindly end the live of someone just because their heritage."

(!?) Kira was so angry her body shock she wanted to explode and destroy everything.

"is that your opinion as a hunter or as its teacher Mary?" the doors opens. (!?) Kira walks in at a normal pace closing the doors behind her. The light of the church was dim and the shadows blocked out visibility of her eyes.

"Kira!?"

"what are you doing here? Service doesn't go this late."

The arrogance, trying to cover up the fact that she heard everything.

"i really do hate liars."

It was a plain empty statement.

"I did as you suggested and read up on Emily's history and Whitewater's and here I am."

"Mary you lead her here!?"

"no not directly."

Kira walks toward them.

"so you think my sister is not even a person hun? You treat her like she's not even human. Then your talk about demons it makes me sick."

"Kira-"

"shut up."

She cuts them off.

"I warned you if anyone threatens her happiness or well-being I will not hesitate to tear them apart."

They jump at Kira's change in composer.

"I don't care what you think of her, that's your problem. What I care about is that you're threatening her life."

She stops and glares at them.

"I will say this- once touch my sister and I will break your arm, point a gun at her and I will shove it down your throat, try to kill her and I will not think twice about killing you."

The first light she ever had in that darkness that we her world. Emily is everything to her and Kira will not sit by and let the likes of these people come near her in hostility. Mary breaks the silence and grabs Kira taking her out of the church. She takes Kira home and stops in the parking lot.

"I don't know what the fuck you people are thinking but my warning still stands."

"I would expect it too. I am surprised you managed to control yourself like that though I would have lost it right then a there."

Kira opens the door. Mary follows. Kira puts her hands on the roof of the car facing Mary and stairs at her.

"when you said look at Emily's past I suspect you knew I had access to it. I found something out that might interest you."

"and what's that?"

Kira smirks pats her car and walks to the apartments.

"Emily had a mother, and I did not."

**Chapter nine-remember**

Kira and Emily stopped holding secrets both revealed what they found odd about the town. Though Kira left out 's first name and her mother's it was too soon to judge. Christmas seemed to come early because the entire town had been blanketed in snow and every day left prior to its coming. Where we're they to go for Christmas? Break was a bit over two weeks which made driving anywhere in the country easier. Emily had been told to pack her bags, but she did not know where or when they would be leaving. All she knew when she woke in the car was that they weren't at home.

"um where are we?"

"Going on vacation to see some friends."

"we have friends outside Whitewater?"

Kira laughs. Emily looks out the window and sees the tall sky scrapers of New York city.

"Kira?"

She glance back smiling.

"we'll be there in a few."

Driving along the borders of the city of a time Kira manages to swing threw a few alleys and they find themselves in China Town. She pulls into a back alley behind a few stores and parks in a dirt driveway. A woman close to Kira's age stops sweeping the patio of the dojo. She drops the broom and yells in Chinese inside. An old man walks out and stops at the stairs at the sight of the two girls.

"I never thought I would see the two of you again!"

Emily runs to sensei and they hug tightly, Yuna and Kira two greet each other fondly.

"I got your post cards but never though the day when you would come back!"

They all where for lack of better words gay to see one another.

"two years and my you have changed."

Kira bows and speaks in a more formal and knowledgeable Chinese.

"all because of you."

Sensei waves them inside and they all enjoy tea.

"I can't believe the little squirt is taller than me."

That's right the last time they had seen each other was close to three years ago and despite being the same age Yuna had been far taller than Kira.

"of you have returned this must mean you have found a place to call home."

"Yep!"

Emily wouldn't have asked for anything better than to see the two Asians again.

"We're currently living in a town called Whitewater in North Dakota. The people are kind, the rent cheap, Emily and I both are in school-"

"And Kira has a boyfriend!"

Kira hesitates, blossoming rose red. The three laugh.

"and where is this boyfriend, knowing you he must be as paranoid as you."

Emily clicks the picture on her phone and shows it. Yuna laughs switching between English and Mandarin.

"good for you! It brings joy to my heart after hearing of your great succession after suffering so much pain."

Pain, both the word and its meaning had become second nature to Kira, something she wished hadn't happened but knew it was the foundation for who she was today. Kira starts getting a headache, all the excitement must have gone to her head.

"I think I'm going to call it a day."

"are you not well?"

Kira shakes her head to Yuna.

"no just a headache, think it's from driving for the better of nine hours."

"very well do you remember where your rooms are?"

She nods walking up the stairs. She lies down in the bed that was once hers, and shuts her eyes pulling the covers over her. Slowly she drifts off into dreams that weren't hers.

the dead of night was just as it was named. There were no sounds in the dojo just the occasional ramblings from someone either being robbed or robbing. Kira wakes up it cold sweat jerking up as she became fully aware of her surroundings. She looks around seeing that there was nothing to be seen in the pitch black room. Just what was that? The reason she had woken up was because she had a horrible dream that demons had killed her. That something of a shadow had dug its hand threw her abdomen and killed her. Kira feels around her stomach-nothing. She gets up and walks down the creaky stairs to the cold wood floor that was the dojo. There just a window of light shined on the far wall, moonlight that had creeped through the window. She sits in the light with a slim hope that its light would calm the darkness that clouded her mind. Her back lies against the wall while one leg stretches out and the other she uses as means of an arm rest. The room shutters and shifts. (!?) It shifts like a broken image from the dojo to the reddened ruins of a building. (!?) Kira grips her head tightly, these horrible images was she still asleep. She had to be there was no other explanation for it. The young woman shuts her eyes trying to block out everything. _Just a dream. Just a dream. _Over and over she told herself this until it became a lullaby that finally made her fall asleep.

sensei comes down first and finds that Kira is asleep against the wall, did she sleep walk? He grabs a blanket from the couch and puts it over her. Amazing that she could sleep down here or that she could sleep at all. He places his hand on her forehead-she was burning up. It isn't surprising since he figured she had begun to see things. Kira shifts a bit.

"sensei?"

"I did not take you for one who would rather sleep on the floor than in a bed."

She looks around surprised not that she was down here but that she was. It meant that it was not a dream.

"sorry I guess I must have been sleep walking."

They both found that while she not only was burning up she also had no energy to stand.

"I will get some tea."

Sensei guides her to the couch and sets her down leaving for the kitchen.

"are you alright?"

Yuna sits on the edge next to Kira.

"I must have caught a bug."

Yuna laughs tucking the blanket under kira.

"that is what you get for sleeping down stairs."

Sensai brings in tea.

"an old Chinese recipe it's supposed to clear the mind of any and all things, physical and mental."

Kira takes it without hesitation and drinks it in one gulp then coughs feeling like she just drank sandpaper.

"I guess I should have warned you about the taste and that you should not drink it in one gulp."

He pours another cup.

"grandfather Emily and I would like to go out is that alright?"

"of course but I believe you should ask Kira for Emily."

Kira chuckles.

"well I have a karate trained so I have no doubt that she'd be safe with you."

Emily finally comes down.

"go ahead."

The following hour the girls are gone leaving sensei to his students and Kira bound to the couch. She lies there for what seems like minutes staring at the ceiling. If she looked anywhere else all she wound see is the gruesome sight of the entire room painted in blood. To say she was getting better would likely be a lie but the images became less and less frequent allot the point where they only came a couple times a day. The tea that tasted like sandpaper still did but not seemed just bitter than plain bad. She did not understand why was this happening to her in the first place and if so was Emily seeing this too?

"sensei, have you been seeing things lately?"

"I see many things, the sky, the water this building."

"I mean crazy things, things not natural."

Sensei strokes his long white beard.

"such as?"

"well lately I have been having these strange dreams and problems at home it's just-"

"problems?"

Kira hesitates

"nothing just drama."

Sensei sits on the patio next to Kira.

"keeping what's inside from coming out is never a wise decision."

"it's the only reason I've made it this far. I guess it became a habit."

Sensai sips his herbal tea.

"you can only hold things in for so long until they begin to eat away at you. after that you are only left with unhappiness."

Kira looks beyond the tall buildings to the dark grey sky. Cold as it was the snow seemed to brighten the world just a bit more.

"our town is set up by 12 member elected every year that comes to an agreeable vote based on what the townsmen want. Turns out the town are mainly ruled by the founding families, members of the original families that had founded the town."

Kira leans back.

"They're like a cult, I ended up over hearing them talking about Emily like she wasn't even a person. Then the fact that the town was said to have been infested by demons couple centuries ago."

Sensei heard the frustration in her voice but still knew she was holding back on something.

"I ended up threatening them if they ever so much as looked at Emily funny."

The old man sighs.

"violence is not the only answer to problems. Things can be solved through peaceful understanding."

"they're plotting to kill my sister!"

"is that what they said or what you implied?"

Kira hesitates.

"forgive my rudeness but it does not change the fact they started this with violence and so the only means to end it is threw violence."

"that is not the only way. I have taught you better than that."

Kira lies on her back, letting the snow fall on her without struggle.

"to answer your first question yes."

"hm?"

"the things you see now and then I see as clear as I do you right now."

It's true then Kira is not losing her mind.

"though I do not know of your counsel's intentions what you have read is true."

He stands

"the world we do not see but what we do see the other side of what is true. Demons exist and for why you now see them I do not know."

He had to be joking demons existing? All the fairy tales children of fortune got told, those who did not have to struggle every day. Kira and Emily had no time for that all they knew was the harsh reality of the world.

"I am not a fool sensei nor a child anymore, demons are just fairy tales parents tell their kids to scare them."

"when you come up with a better reason for your sister seeing things before you please do tell."

Emily has been seeing these horrid images before Kira?

"why didn't she tell me-?"

"because she did not want to worry you though it seems the both of you are wrong."

He pours the bitter tea for Kira.

"this tea is specifically for preventing you from seeing what is not to be seen. However you have been either exposed to a demon or are in close proximity to one."

"what?"

"for humans to see demons they need either to be wounded by one or the be near one for a time to where your senses become in tuned to the demon's presence."

Sensei brushes away the snow on Kira's face.

"I should inform you that not all demons are evil. Do not be surprised if you find you're going to school with one or that there is a hunter among you."

He goes inside. _Demons huh? _she watches as each snowflake floats down from the sky. _I don't believe anything those families say, but sensai has never lied to us_. the white snow becomes crimson red; Kira just stairs at it. With each breath she sees it more and more clearly. _I guess there's nothing left but to ask her ._Hayate walks out and stands over Kira's face, his big blue eyes canceling out the bloodied sky.

"you've been seeing it too haven't you?"

He walks to her side and curls closely to Kira.

"close to a demon huh?"

The three suited men were said to be demons, and they spoke like they had met each other before. That horrible dream, more and more had been seen every night to which it felt more like a memory than a dream. _Did I really die?_ Somehow Kira knew those men and the only answer was in the unclear dreams she had. This could be the reason she had not seen anything until now, because someone made her forget and now she was starting to remember. _Remember_. Kira almost remembered everything about her life, the first of her years being utterly dark and alone, all the light Emily had given her. Kira sits up, just realizing how much snow had accumulated on her.

"let's go for a walk."

Hayate hardly needed a leash anymore in the few months they had been together, the runt of the pack turned out to be a very obedient dog. Course in the city he had to have a leash, and he still was a puppy making the fact he liked to play with everything all the more reason to put one on him. Kira had told sensei she would be gone for a bit and not to wait up on supper. The old man only smiled and said,

"if you are as slow as I am we would have to wait on breakfast tomorrow."

Kira gives a half smile and leaves. A good mile from the dojo and she speed dials someone.

"I was hoping you'd call, every said you just disappeared, I hoped you didn't."

"I'm sure the founding family's wish I had."

"considering you threatened them most likely."

She was being sarcastic, they were probably plotting a way to get rid of Kira now too.

"everyone is actually worried-"

"what, if a demon had killed me yet?"

Kira was dead serious if she was to understand what was going in she'd have to open her mind to even the most ridicules of things.

"pretty much."

"I have a question for you."

"what?"

"say I do believe in all this demon BS is it possible for one to alter your memories or make you forget something?"

There's a long pause.

" ?"

"it would be no large feat but yes it is why do you ask?"

"because I've started seeing things and having these nightmare. Not to mention I found out my sister has been seeing these things longer than I have which made me think someone or thing messed with my head making me forget."

Kira hears something shifting on the other end.

"my master has been having me drink this tea which has been helping me from seeing all this."

"your master?"

That had to come out wrong.

"my martial arts sensei Emily and I had stayed with a while bad."

"okay. That's good has anything else out of the ordinary happened?"

"well besides the fact I'm talking about demon's to my sister's principle nothing."

Kira's head pounds, the street appears to fuzz in and out like a broken VHS movie to a ruined and demolished scene. (!?)

"Kira what's wrong?"

"I don't know I'm in a strange place it's empty except for me and Hayate."

"run."

"what?"

"run!"

Kira bolts without thinking twice Hayate beside her.

"hide right now, anywhere!"

Kira turns into a crumbled alley and the two hid themselves behind rubble from a building. She turns her phone's volume down and presses it against her ear.

"where am I?-"

The sketching affect again now returns everything to normal.

"Kira!?"

"everything is back to normal."

Her voice trails off. Kira gets up and walks back into the filled streets.

"what is going on?"

"you may have crossed over."

"what?"

"you possibly passed threw a small crack in our world over into the next, but since you're not dead and a human you got rejected and sent back."

Kira spins back around to the direction she came.

"where?"

"some things you don't need to know-"

"don't give me that bullshit answer!"

Mary pauses.

"Kira I know oft may be hard but you have to trust me on this."

The line goes dead.

"damn it!"

Kira's head throbs; hopefully sensei would have some tea for that as well. Hayate stops and looks up toward a building wagging his tail. (?) Kira looks up but sees nothing.

"what's got you so excited?"

She rubs his head and continues walking. Standing on the edge looking down toward the ants and at Kira and Hayate he stands. The snow collecting on his brown overcoat, it would stay on him until he moved, since his body melting it would be no problem. Within the wind a tiny red rose petal blows into his hand. It's red that was impossible to copy even among the greatest of artist, the dye of blood. He closes his hand; the color now bleeds threw his hand and a single drop falls down and lightly taps the woman's shoulder.

"Kira."

**Chapter ten-wake up**

The snow continued for days without letting up, with how much there was it was no matter of plowing it out the way but rather where to put it. They gave up after a while. Hayate didn't seem to mind it not Emily and Yuna, but old man and Kira hated the cold. Still they tormented themselves by coming outside anyway.

"I had not asked on how your walk went the other day."

Kira leans over.

"according to a supposed hunter back at home I passed threw a crack but got thrown out."

The old man's brow raises.

"is that so? I remember the first time I had done that, thought I had gone insane."

They laugh

"you still sound as though you do not believe even what your own eyes see."

"what you see can often mislead you and be a lie. You taught me that."

"did I?"

He doesn't recall.

"however what we see as reality may very well be someone else's fantasy."

"now that I did not teach you."

Kira shakes her head watching the three play.

"something I have come to understand lately."

"it is very true, for you and Emily both have experienced the cruelty and pain of the world, you grew up in it. However that is not always correct. What we see can be a lie to us but is always based on a single truth."

Kira sighs leaning back.

"based on a truth huh?"

The sky becomes red. _what is truth? What is false? _ Emily sees it too, the two sisters not bound by blood but by this same fate-to see this world's darkness. Kira had not heard from Dante in a few days, she had tried his phone but no one answered. Maybe he is upset that Kira had disappeared so suddenly without telling him. No because he had texted her a few times making no comment about her whereabouts. Emily sees a shadow move, but Kira does not. She disregards it not the worst thing she had seen but still she hated it. Yuna knew of that world but like Kira did not believe it.

"so when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

Kira smirks

"whenever he calls I'll get him on 'Skype' or something."

Yuna throws a snowball which splatters on Kira's face.

"really?"

She wipes the slushy snow and puts on her shades.

"oh no."

Emily jumps behind her fort.

"you are sooooo dead."

"hm?-"

A snowball hits the back of her head.

"oh my."

The old man opens an umbrella. Kira bounces another ball in her hand grinning devilishly.

"alright game on."

Yuna had no chance against Kira. While the Asian woman was very agile and flexible Kira had speed and brute force so make up for her lack in skill. Both fought long and hard on the fifteen by eighteen foot battle ground by Kira's speed alone quickly out did Yuna's aim. There was no point in perfect aim without any ammo. Emily and sensei just sat on the porch drinking tea while they watched Hayate get pelted in the cross fire and ram into each fort. Kira starts to slow down; distracted by the barren, scorched, scene that was the backyard. She snaps out of her trance after a blow to the head. (!?)

"can we call it a draw?"

Yuna asks breathlessly.

"ya sure."

Kira answers quietly getting up and walking back to the dojo.

"Kira?"

She pats Hayate as she passes him to the porch.

"I think I'll go in for a bit and warm up."

She smiles like nothing is wrong but Emily knows better as does Kira to think she would not notice. Kira walks up the stairs feeling the broken wood railing crumble under her touch, seeing the blood that soaked threw the walls, and smelling the sulfur aroma. It wasn't even close to night, which is when the images would normally phase in and out, but they became more frequent and horrible even with the increases tea recipe. She takes off her coat, and her snow pants, her gloves and hat, and slumps into the bed pulling the covers over her head. Not that it would help any; her room still was stained by blood with no accounts to whom or where it came from.

It was night now and Kira had not come down for dinner nor left the room since she had gone up. Sensei told her not to worry but she could not help it. Her sister was going through the same thing she was and yet it seemed to be affecting her more. Emily goes up with a plate of curry. She knocks lightly on the door and enters the dark room. She tries to flip on the light but it seemed to not work.

"Kira I brought some curry."

There was worded answer jut the moaning of a Kira waking up.

"I'll leave it on your nightstand In case you get hungry."

She does such.

"thanks."

"don't let it get cold if you do eat it."

"mhmp."

Emily goes back down stairs. Kira sits up not opening her eyes and takes the plate. She loved curry even with such a terrifying sight she did not tend to lose her craving for food. After her plate was licked of any curry she opens her eyes just slightly to check if the coast was clear. No. She curls in the corner of her mattress just where the wall meets her bed and does not move in fact tears began to drop one by one on the sheets. The fear made her tired but sleep would not come tonight, it was robbed by fear of sleeping._ Just leave me alone_. the scene laughs deeply and darkly as a chorus. The large window opens; wind gushes in but does not chill. Sensei hears what the others can't.

"when was the last time you checked on Kira?"

Emily sets her spoon down.

"about an hour ago."

"Yuna can you grab a kendo sword?"

The old man mutters in Chinese getting up and walking toward the stairs.

"I'm sure someone who wanted to warm up would not open their window."

The large shadow steps silently into the room landing perfectly to where they looked at Kira. She had fallen asleep, her body had won over her mind. They pick up the balled women, who was so tiny compared to them, and cradles her in their arms as if she weighted as a feather. The door slams open the light from the hall hardly lighting the room. (!?)

"put her down!"

Emily charges first but is held back by the old man so a fully trained Yuna can prove damage. She is effortlessly thrown to the ground by mere wind. Their eyes shin as red as blood breaking the darkness with its evil. A demon.

"your-"

The old man is frozen- in fear or in surprise?

They jump from the window vanishing in the dead of night.

"Kira!"

Emily sprints to the window- nothing.

"grandfather?"

Yuna only pushed out of the way is unharmed. Why would a demon kidnap Kira and make no effort to silence any witness? Furthermore did sensei know that demon?

"we have to find her-"

"there is nothing we can do."

Emily cries aloud.

"my sister just got kidnaped! We have to do something!"

"she will be fine I know that demon, he will not harm her."

Yuna stairs at her grandfather.

"demons are real?"

"well of course I told you did I not."

Sensei walks down stairs. Yuna grabs Emily's shoulder.

"if what grandfather says is true there is no point in us worrying tonight."

Emily raps her arms around Yuna. She couldn't do anything,

he knees with her in his arms. She was just in her pajamas but against him she would have nothing to fear. He looks to the city, how high they were up to see such a view and while it snowed. A beautiful sight for what was about to happen. She moves aside her darkened brown hairs stroking her check softly .his large arms which held her wrapped rounded her thin body with ease. He bends down closer and pierces her flawless neck. Why was everything red? It was a perfect color one that even the most profound artist could not copy, nature's purest and most perfected color-blood red. _Why am I so warm?_ She opens her eyes slightly. _Why is everything upside down?_ Kira's head hand been brought back and she did not realize this until she heard that sound. The sound of her blood being taken away. She tries to sound but before long his hand has clamped her mouth shut. She tries kicking but his strong but gentle grip would not wither. The blood was being taken away so fast that what little resistance she could have did not last long. Finally she stops fighting; she had nothing to fight with. He stops, drawing away from her neck and looks upon her as if she was sleeping. He bits his wrist. Lustful blood streams from the wound and bits drop on Kira's face. He takes in a mouthful and gently lifts up Kira's head. Their lips meet. Blood escapes and trickles down her mouth but it mattered little. Time to wake up Kira. Her eyes slowly open without any means of knowing who or what was happening. He draws back. Dante. He smiles kindly wiping away the blood with a single stroke of his thumb.

"have you woken up yet?"

"d-an-te?"

Kira reaches her hand up and touches the face of a younger Dante. The park was not their first meeting. He nuzzles his face into her hand. Those eyes will capture you.

**Chapter eleven- memories of nobody**

"I remember when we met."

A night like this, cold, black, and raining Kira had fallen over. She was an orphan on the streets, and at only six she survived on her own. She never depended on anyone because all anyone had ever done was glare at her with disgust. A demon they had called her for being such a violent child. Unloved, unwanted, she loved only herself and lived only for herself. That had done nothing. She now lies in a back alley in the freezing rain, dying of hunger and fatigue. _Hungry. _She grew up on the streets she was street smart but not to the point where a six year old could steal food without getting chased away. A young boy, a little bigger than Kira, holds and umbrella above her holding an apple to her.

"here."

She didn't know what to say she had seen kids the same size as her before but never could play with them.

"r-really?"

He nods smiling. Kira uses all her strength to take the apple but has none after that. The first time she has been shown kindness, what was said to those who we're nice?

"t-thk-you."

The boy laughs pulling Kira up with little difficulty. He puts her on his back and alone carries her to a dry place. She has seen an apple before but have never eaten one either she had no teeth to do or had not found one that wasn't a core or rotten. She bites into it, the sweetness how firm and juicy unlike anything she had ever eaten.

"what's your name?"

"n-n-ame?"

The boy with jet black hair smiles thrusting his thumb into his chest.

"I'm Dante Tenma. That's what I'm called."

What she was called?

"l-itt-le de-mon."

'little demon' all the adults had called the lonely and violent girl that.

"that's not a name!"

The boy was frustrated why would any adult leave a child in such a state?

"no what your parents call you."

"p-are-nts?"

She didn't understand what any of these words meant, was he talking about those big people that chase the kids around the playground?

"your name is Kira Uzamaru."

She had never heard that before.

"k-ira uz-ama-ru."

"there you go!"

He grabs her hand.

"you are not 'little demon'."

His eyes glow red.

"you are my friend, you are mine."

Their first meeting was Dante saving Kira's life from starvation. Dante had placed Kira into foster care so she could have a chance to life. A year later at the park that was no chance meeting he had come to check on his friend. Ten years later she had become drawn to him without even realizing it she had found herself back in his arms. He had erased her memory when she was a child and then again, she remembers the demon stabbing his hand threw her, when she was killed.

"Dante you-brought me back to life, you're not human."

His eyes continue to glean red.

"I am vampire, and threw out my life I have watched over you until the day when you awoke."

She remembered everything. Dante had arrived to Kira's dead body.

"your dead?"

He had no sadness just sarcasm.

"I will not allow this, I shall bring you back Kira, the only one I have loved."

Evil wings extend from his back.

"that's why I can see those things because of you."

Dante chuckles.

"partly."

He stands up lifting Kira with him then bringing her close.

"you are the only woman I have ever loved and I could no longer bear to see you suffer such sights any longer. It is price for being close to me.

"but your friends-"

"have no need to worry about such things."

They too are demons.

"I had hoped this would not happen however I cannot stop this entire world's evil from reaching you and I ask-"

He looks into her blue eyes and her into his red. Brushing her cheek he asks,

"Kira will you become my lover?"

Her, Dante's lover? Such a thought had never occurred to her. She did not know what to expect the love another man one her age, everything she wanted in a man who could not die. Something so dangerous, yet beautiful, a predator but a gentle man. This would be mistaken as Kira had no choice but that was not the case at all. Nonetheless Kira felt no obligation to say yes but that she wanted to. She silently laughs at the thought of what Emily would say-Emily. What might she be going through right now?

"I don't blame you do saying no you are under no obligation to be with me I will erase myself from your memories-"

"yes."

His eyes sadden.

"I want to be with you."

Dante is surprised after all that just occurred after what he had taken from her.

"you understand what I am don't you? I am a vampire, a predator; you can't live a normal life with me-"

Kira's warm palm presses against his cool cheek.

"I never had a normal life to being with adding a vampire boyfriend won't change anything and I want to be with you because I choose to human or not you're my Dante."

The vampire smiles gently, his kindness which leaked through shows very clearly.

"thank you."

He pulls Kira closer hugging her softly in his powerful arms. (!?) Kira feels dizzy, her vision had begun to blur then refocus in and out.

"sorry I had taken too much from you, but I promised to return everything."

Kira smirks.

"I'm not going to turn into a vampire am I?"

He chuckles lifting kira up.

"no. By the way are you afraid of heights?"

The woman glances down and notices that their floating.

"no not really."

She had never been this far up and the fact she was both exhilarating and frightening. They cruse threw the air the wind lightly taps Kira's face as Dante holds her against him while they fly. At the breaking of dawn Dante and Kira return to the dojo in China Town.

"what do I tell everyone?"

Dante shrugs, kira at last witness first hand a true prospect of a demon. Dante's mighty bat-like wings standing proud behind him. _I am not going to get used to that_.

"it's going to be hard to explain all this to them I don't know what to say."

"normally I would wipe their memories but since your sensei knows me and your sister has already been made aware I doubt there is need to worry."

The old man had been right demons did exist and not all were evil. Emily runs out the door knocking Kira over into the icy snow. That would also mean she stuck her noise into a demon's affairs, involving Emily and had gotten killed because of it.

**Chapter twelve-what you really are**

Christmas had passed and exams had taken its place. Emily was not worried nor Kira, after all, her tutor was a vampire who had a dozen lifetimes of study and knew close to everything. The nightmares still came to the three but for Kira and Hayate they were manageable. Toward the end of the week Mary had called Kira asking if she was available during her lunch period. Considering she had a free period after lunch and that the principle had access to her record anyway there was no point in saying no.

"what is it you want?"

She had not forgotten that Mary had blown her off in New York.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know it depends if your counsel has ordered a hit on me."

Mary frowns

"I have told you we don't want you involved we're trying to protect you though with you able to see something's-"

"I see everything now."

Mary sips her coffee.

"The lies you and the counsel have put up, to try to stop me from seeing what your real intentions are- To kill the demon that has entered the town."

The coffee spills some.

"I can't tell if you're mocking me or if your serious."

Kira chuckles being discreet in her volume.

"not all demons are evil ya know."

"there is no such thing as a good demon."

Mary growls, it was like she had a personal dealing with these inhuman creatures.

"however there are demons who do not wish to kill in joy."

"but you didn't invite me to lunch to chat whether a demon will kill you or not."

"it's about the counsel and a problem."

Kira digs into her burger.

"ever heard of a contractor?"

"on an anime if that counts."

Mary ignores the sarcastic answer.

"they are humans who become demons via contracts with a demon. About three months ago we killed one but before that found he was scouting the area for something."

More than just the three demons?

"and in recent recordings activity around the town has increased."

"what for?"

"the demons are undoubtedly planning to take what they are looking for."

"what?"

"not a what but who someone around you. It can be anyone, your neighbor, your friend, your family-"

A plate shatters in the back.

"and you think it's Emily."

Bastards they all are for thinking her little sister was involved with demons.

"think about it, she began to see things before you did and she has no fam-"

"SHUT UP!"

The bar goes quite. Everyone shutters at the rage Kira was about to unleash.

"bad mouth me all you want but the moment they diss my sister I'll make -em pay."

She grabs her bag and walks away bringing all sense of hatred and anger with her. This had gone too far the suspicions that we're assumed all without proof or reason. Her car pulls into the parking lot. This had to stop, putting an end to all the uncertainties this bastards had. Kira would give them something to distract them to safeguard Emily. She opens the door and silently walks up each rickety wood step on the old church building. The counsel talked among themselves inside.

"has Kira given any leads or ideas?"

"no she's still insisted upon the idea that Emily Uzamaru is human and her sister."

Mary spoke with no hesitation, no remorse in betraying the little trust she had.

" however I do show concern perhaps we were wrong in our haste Emily may not be the child after all."

"we have gone through all evidence exhausted every aspect to prove her innocence but it all points to her."

Kira grinds her teeth baring them to herself.

"what shall we do what if we are wrong and Emily is human?"

"Mary as an exorcist and a hunter what do you say?"

"I have told you I do not believe we should act in haste unless we one hundred percent sure that is how people die."

Kira hits her back against the doorway and slides to the ground hiding in the light's shadow. _why her? Every time she is the one targeted why not me?_ Emily suffered and Kira did not. why would 'god' put such a sweet innocent girl threw all this? God has either abandoned them or does not exist_.-ey I was called a demon myself right so maybe I should pray to Satan. You listenin' Satan? Please make them stop_. She laughs at the thought.

"then it's settled?"

"nothing is settled!"

"but the majority has voted for it the child shall be dealt with."

Something snaps nearby. (!?) Kira slides from the concert slab and investigates. A shadow moves between the darkness.

"I don't have time for this-"

It leaps out and seizes her by the neck throwing her into the ground.

"you can see me?"

It gargles in a masculine tone. _a demon!?_

"maybe I'll have some fun with you before I find her."

_Does he mean Emily!?_ the demon squeezes her ribcage. Kira screams

"what a delightful sound."

Kira thrusts her knee up but it does nothing.

"you have spunk ."

He squeezes harder until-he is torn apart but a ray of light. The grab Kira and run into the church locking it behind them.

"you bastards!"

Kira socks one of them in the gut.

"your planning on killing Emily aren't you!?"

The adults say nothing. Mary walks to Kira the sadness in her eyes.

"there is no other way the child on Satan must be killed in order to protect the town the world-"

"I don't care about any of that! The world and this town can both go to hell just leave my sister alone!-"

"but she's not your sister!"

Kira is silenced by the mayor. He was average height with smoothed black hair and a face of and older gentlemen, in his forties with the way both his grays and the wrinkles on his face were aligned.

"she is too me I don't care what you think-"

"and neither do we but the fact remains the Uzamaru child that is Satan's must die."

The 16 year old hesitates. _Uzamaru but that's_- the mayor points a gun at Kira.

"what are you doing!?"

Mary screams.

"we decided this without your vote contractors must die."

"but kira's not-"

The gun fires. (!?) Kira holds the muzzle of the small arm burning her hand as she did.

"how did you?-"

The church doors break open and dozens of small fry demon pour in. The counsel bolts and Mary charges. The mayor does nothing at first he just stood there grinning widely to Kira.

"it's you."

His eyes dye black.

"you always seem to mess up our plans!"

Mary didn't notice she was too distracted so Kira was left alone to the mercy of a demon. The demon mayor grabs the girl and twists her to the ground. He takes a broken piece of wood and holds it up.

"this should take care of you once and for all."

Everything slows. With every heart beat Kira watches death come at her. _I'm going to die!_ _'bum bump'_ _they're going to take Emily and hurt everyone! 'bum bump'_ in her eyes you can see the light of fire that shall be within her body you can feel the rush of power growing near. A tiny blue flame radiates out- it explodes burning the demon away from her.

"what is this?"

She stares at the fire that would not burn her.

"blue fire?"

The demon laughs.

"I finally found you."

His appearance changed to a horrific sight that fit the word.

"come lord Satan awaits you my princess."

Suddenly he burns away and the fire had vanished.

"Kira are you alright!?"

Mary grabs Kira lifting her up to her feet.

"what did he do I saw a bright light and-"

Kira was in shock. Her face was pale and she hardly moved.

"come one we need to find your Emily!"

Mary pulls but Kira resists.

"you want to save your sister or not!?"

"why do you care? You wanted her dead in the first place!"

Mary slaps her across the face.

"that's not true at all I was trying to protect her!"

Emily was no demon she was of no evil no one of such a gentle heart could be, but Dante.

"you have to stand behind your words! You said you'd kill anyone who touched her right so don't just be talk!"

She grabs Kira by the shirt saying this. _move_. her body wouldn't listen. _move!_ she was afraid. _I said MOVE! _Kira runs behind Mary into the car driving at top speed to the apartment. Kira wonders what is going on what happened to her that Mary missed. What you really are is something else.

**Chapter thirteen-Emily**

(five hours earlier) Kira had been gone for quite some time. Emily had not seen her since this morning and all she had gotten was a text message saying she would be late. The grand cook smiles happily. She would make something nice or Kira after all exams had finished all the fun activities Emily had gotten thanks to Kira. No doubt Dante was making Kira happy. She shuttered at the thought, she was not stupid she obviously saw when Dante would enter Kira's room but he never came out-how odd. Pulling stake and a couple potatoes out Emily begins heating up a few pans. There was never a need to call Dante, he always seemed to know when and what she is cooking which made a surprise impossible. The images had become less and less violent, more of seconds of blooded sketches and nothing beyond. Thank god for sensei's tea. Hayate, now quite large in size, obediently lies on the couch even though Emily can hear the hum of his tail over food. What a good dog.

(two hours earlier) Kira was rather late and she had not answered her phone which would worry and ordinary family but it wasn't uncommon between the two. Someone knocks on the door-Dante. She opens it and puts a name with a face when he enters.

"brought ice cream."

He holds up a tub while putting it in the freezer.

"you heard from Kira?"

"ya said she as running late because she got caught in traffic."

Kira had made a run to the city that was strange.

"question"

"answer."

"what's up with the council they've been acting strange."

Dante pops open a soda.

"you want me to be honest or go halfway."

"honest."

Dante exhales deeply.

"Kira doesn't trust the council any longer most are made up of the founding families which also see demons."

Emily rolls her head and takes a look at the stack.

" why would she care?"

"because they think someone is after you."

"wouldn't be the first time-"

"not human."

She hesitates slightly.

"you know, how?"

"I have my means but they are sorely mistaken."

"why is that?"

"because they have incorrect information"

Emily holds a piece of stake to Dante's mouth. He bites it.

"that's good."

"does Kira know that?"

"no but she may soon."

Emily knew, she knew about demons and she knew about the council.

"Dante what's going on?"

The vampire looks to Emily with a slum expression.

"it will start soon and I don't want you getting caught in it."

"it?"

"but it couldn't be helped now."

(ten minutes before) Dante checked the door and the window including Kira's phone-nothing.

"something is wrong."

He felt it, he heard it demons were in the town and not just his, but others. Emily and Hayate sat on the couch. _I cannot leave her alone but Kira-_

"well you gonna go look for her unless you already know."

Dante stairs Emily s if waiting for approval.

"I'll be back lock the doors and don't let anyone in."

The door locks behind him and that is when the barking started.

Hayate and Emily lie on the couch just staring at her phone. _why won't you call? _Hayate jumps from the couch and barks wildly at the door. _what's up with him?_ she hears an explosion from outside. _The end._ She dashes to the window pulling open the curtains and watching as building burns. Blue fire consumes everything and works its way to their section. She sees dante standing before the furry as if nothing was there.

"Dante!"

He waves to her but does not turn around. He heard her? Dante held his hand up; the fire comes at him as if it had a mind of its own. Just before it reaches him, it's completely reflected away circling him, but not coming near as if a force was pushing it away._ how is he- _Hayate barks loud and runs to Emily. He snaps his jaws around her jeans and starts pulling away from the window and toward Kira's room.

"what are you doing!?"

He pushes her in now and cleverly shuts the door behind him.

"EMILYYY!"

**Chapter fourteen-daughter of a demon**

Kira would break the door had it not been unlocked. She bursts from the car witnessing the same blue fire that burned from within burn the apartment buildings.

"she's not!-"

Kira runs to an untouched section booting strip speed.

"Kira stop!"

Mary grabs her shoulder pulling Kira back.

"let me go!"

She roars turning to the principle.

"Kira your sister might not be here."

"she is look the fire hasn't spread to my house-"

"the demons may have already taken her and you would only be running to your death!"

Kira growls darkly at mary.

"go to hell you expect me to leave her after the speech you gave me!?"

"that's before I saw this! It's satan's blue fire! The king of demons as personally come to take his bastard child!"

Kira snaps punching Mary in the face, putting her on the ground.

"you don't know anything she isn't a demon!"

"your just a child you don't know-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The evil bursts quickly shooting its glorious blue, radiating in immense heat.

"thats-"

She is not surprised but in entire fear and shock.

The fire extinguishers around her body. Kira dashes to her house running faster than the mindful fire did. She opens her door and shuts it behind her locking it again.

"EMILYYY!"

"Kira!?"

It was coming from her room; Emily and Hayate break from it and into Kira's arm. Kira grabs Emily coming down to her level.

"we have to leave right now!"

She grabs her hand and starts moving toward the door until- something knocks on it.

Hayate growls and Kira pulls Emily behind her.

"Kira it's are you alright!?"

That was not possible there was no way that the high school principle would be here.

"I why are you here?"

"to help you hurry before Satan's flame gets closer!"

She had never seen him at as a founding family or with the counsel.

"prove you're not one of them!"

Emily screams

"what a demon? Are you nuts open the door, I have to take you away from here!"

"if yo want us to believe you the back away from the door."

Hayate whines.

"you're out of luck we don't believe you."

The other side is silent for a moment.

"that's disappointing."

The door begins to steam and then burns to ash. Kira picks up Emily and runs to her room Hayate close next to her. She slams the door shut locking it and dragging her dresser across it. Outside the enflamed demon slowly drags his claws across the wall burning as he digs his hand into its wood.

"come out my daughter my loving little girl."

Emily began to cry.

"listen you are not going to die I will protect you!"

Kira hugs Emily lifting her up and carrying the little sister to the back of the room. The demon breaks the door down and enters. Now it was but he was completely cloaked in blue fire to the point were two large flaming wings form from his back.

" Hiya there my darling little girl how you been all these years!? You know you had me worried disappearing like that."

"get away!"

Blue fire spots around her body.

"buahahahahabah!"

He laughs hysterically

"what's that suppose to be you piss yourself or something!?"

He sighs

"I don't even want the human she's worthless."

Kira screeches

"you stay away from her!"

She slides in front of Emily stretching her arms as far as they would go to entirely shield the child

The demon grabs Kira by the shirt and drags her across the floor.

"let me go! I'm human you basta-"

Kira sees her reflection in her mirror. _but am I really?_

"now Kira is that anyway to talk to your father?"

He held his hand up; a large gate breaks reality and mends out from Kira's wall. A horrible sight it was. Two large demonic skulls flank the break between each door, across it hung black chains and from the top, 'abandon all hope all who enter here.' she had read the book and memorized the saying-this was hell's gate!

"as king of demons I am the only one capable of producing this. You should be happy today is your birthday."

He throws Kira in front as the gates open. Black flimsy hands break from the thick dark and grasp Kira.

"Kira!"

Hayate snaps his jaw in Satan's arm while Emily runs toward her.

"get back!"

She struggles to get free but refuses to allow Emily to get caught in it.

"stupid dog,but loyal."

Satan grins throwing his arm out with such force Hayate hits the wall.

"as a birthday preset I will make him a demon hound just for you for today you shall be reborn."

The hands pull her closer and closer inside.

"leave him alone!"

Emily grabs his arm but is not burned.

"you are annoying."

"don't touch her!"

Satan glances at Kira. Strange, someone of his blood should have more power.

"were your powers sealed away?"

(!?)

"or is it-"

He looks to Emily.

"-your human attachments are blocking your demonic nature."

Satan slightly moves to the right dodging a winded wave.

"Dante is that you?"

He grabs Emily by the neck.

"what did you do?"

"nothing."

"lier."

Dante's eyes shine as same color as blood.

"i am surprised that you. I never would have expected you taking a likening to my child."

Dante charges at Satan his only goal being to save Emily and destroy to the gate. Could he in his current state, in his current form? He had to not for the girl he loves but for the sister he wanted to protect. The god of demons grins throwing Emily hard into the ground. He then in turn goes to meet Dante.

"let's see how much you've changed the past six hundred years!"

The gate begins closing.

"no!"

Kira extends her hand for on last effort.

"EMILY!"

They shut. The gates had begun to rumble.

_where am I?_ she floats weightlessly in black. There was no telling of up and down, from left to right merely there. _I have to get out of here._ Kira feels herself submerge halfway in water._ I promised she would be safe. _a single drop is lost in the echo. _I don't know what to do._ she leans forward coming to her knees gripping her dead painfully_. I don't know anything anymore!_

"it's time to reclaim you demonic nature."

Satan's voice, her 'father's' voice_. someone help me!_

"yo, God."

(!?) this voice which sounded as gargled water echoes inward. _who's there?_ Kira lets go of her head holding her hands along her sides.

"Don't give me that 'who's there' I'm here."

Someone in extreme similarity to kira stands her arms crossed over the girl.

"in this state is kinda pathetic even for you."

Kira grinds her teeth, who was this freak?

"who the hell are you?"

The mirrored kira laughs darkly her watered and gargled voice sounding too unreal to be real.

"I'm you kira!"

(!?)

"well I'm actually your power in a sense, but I guess you wouldn't care for an explanation right now."

"what do you want?"

The other kira frowns

"hey you called me out I'm just giving you a reply, but it seems you are too scared to even move anymore."

She truns around heading for the darkness.

"wait! If you're my power then you have to obey me right!?"

The other stops, smirking to herself, and then busting out to a humored laughter.

"that's right but I'm not gonna obey a human ya know. I obey only the true God which is me currently."

Kira tries to move but cannot even stand properly.

"obey me! I need that power!"

The other turns around crossing her arms again.

"your body will be torn apart the way you are now, you gotta go back to your old self."

_My old self?_

"take my body, take my mind, take my heart you can have it just save my sister!"

Dark kira darker than black comes from under the waters. _what is this?_ she grabs it, feeling the object hum between her fingertips._ this is-_

"it's time to reclaim your demonic nature."

the gate lines in blue and explodes. Out comes Kira completely soaked in blue fire. She leaps out snapping to Satan's neck grabbing his shirt and thrusting him up against the wall. Screaming monstrously as the fire increases shooting out toward Satan. He laughs enjoying his daughter's new found rage and power.

"that's it just let it all out."

He coughs blood and bleeds through his eyes and ears.

"it seems this body is rejecting me as well. Oh well it does not matter, you have awakened your powers and are my daughter after all."

"I'll Fucking kill you!"

Kira cocks back her hand. The fire radiates like a meteor around her fist.

"you gonna destroy this body? Go ahead I no longer have use for it."

Kira thrusts slamming her knuckles aside Johnson's head.

Satan smiles. His fire dimming until nothingness remains. The blue flame that is Satan is gone, his demonic eyes no longer looked into Kira with delight now there was just .she turns her head slightly, glancing to Emily who lies on the floor motionless. The tears that turn to rage turn to power and that power began to die. She runs in with these tears to the limp body dropping to her knees over Emily. The tears flown down and drop rolling down Emily's face. A sudden jerk in her left arm brings her inches from her sister's face. She grabs Emily bringing her up to where she could hold her upright.

"em-il-y..."

The tears rain down as she screams in agony. Dante crouches down wrapping his cold yet warm arms around them both. The daughter of a demon had just lost her sister.

**Chapter fifteen-rift**

Why would it rain? It was January in North Dakota then how would such weather travel up north and be able to come down in such freezing temperatures? Pointless questions Kira asked herself as she icy drop bounces from her cloths, slowly trickling down her neck and head. It always seemed to rain during funerals like in movies or their manga comics. It was the first time she had attended one in person, but why did it have to be her? She was the one who was supposed to suffer not her; she was the one who should have died. After everything they went through together Emily was the one being buried and not Kira. Half the town had come to the funeral alone the rest had set up memorials in both the school and the church. The very one that was used to plot her death to begin with. None of the counsel had shown not surprising since Kira was the daughter of Satan and likely planning to kill them. Dante and Hayate both stood beside Kira as she dropped the last rose the only white out of all the red. No demon had seen near the town and quite some time, expected since Satan ,Kira's biological father, had accomplished his goal- to awaken Kira's powers, however failing to bring her to hell. They drop the dried dirt on Emily's casket one after another until the hole was filled. Her headstone was simple but unique it read: 'Emily Uzamaru. A loving sister, friend, and student. 2000-2013.' Just below read another inscription in her most favored of languages-Japanese.

'don't forget.' while the official funeral was over Kira remand starring as her sister's tombstone emotionless as the rain poured on her.

"Kira."

All the counsel stood around her. Dante and Hayate had left, leaving Kira to settle matters.

"bastard child of Satan you have two choices- either die here and now or attempt to run."

The deputy counsel member, the wife of the hospitalized mayor, speaks.

"my sister is not even in the ground for five minutes and you insult and disrespect her here and now."

It was a blank observation Kira does not bother turning around to face the counsel.

"it's unlikely you care any longer daughter of a demon it's in your nature to take joy in the death of a human."

Kira says nothing.

"now we will end the threat to the world once and for all."

"do you really think that low of me? After I saved your husband and -"

"you hospitalized both who are now in agonizing pain worse than death."

"how about I end your lives?"

She turns around, the look of a contented rage-full human.

"if it hadn't been for you Emily would still be alive. Had you listened to me Emily would not be dead."

"you really think it's our fault Satan and his power killed Emily that very power that flows through your veins."

"then as the daughter of Satan I must atone for his sins? After I had told you I would not hesitate to kill you I am automatically a demon?"

Kira deep down believed it was her fault that everything was her fault and that taking Emily out of the system only brought her to an avoidable death. She could not anyone see that she felt this way, she had to build that barrier or risk destroying everything about her. A wall can only last so long. as time progresses they begin to see the truth about the world, all it's evil and darkness all the lies and become distant from anyone putting a smile to hide the hate and anger toward them self and others. Many of the counsel aim an assortment of weapons at Kira.

"this world this place,I don't care about it anymore."

"stop!"

Mary runs between everyone pulling down guns as she passes through.

"Mary."

Kira begins walking to her. The woman stops but Kira passes without acknowledging her.

"Kira wait!"

She front Kira blocking her path.

"you can't just throw your life away after everything that's happened-"

"how could you say that after you did nothing to help her. The moment you saw Satan's flames you saw what I am you froze. Some hunter you are."

Kira walks around.

"you should know-"

Mary began to cry before Kira stops.

"she was your daughter."

She continues leaving Mary sobbing in the icy rain.

Kira wondered to herself what was left? This town she could not trust, it's people she hated, herself which she cursed, and everything else she did not care for. Maybe if she ended her own life then she would be spared of this fate- to forever fight both humans and demons, belonging with neither. She walks in the rain, her cloths absorbing enough water to fill her washer alone. _Kira your soaked! _Emily was angry anytime Kira had forgotten her umbrella when in reality she had let it for her to use . _sorry I forgot._ Kira smiles lightly at the memory. That of seeing Emily dry off her hair in their early years. It unfolds back down to no expression. Her whole world was Emily she had built her roots around the two of them being together and now all that was her is now dead. Emptiness-that is all there is, her roots having shriveled up and died. She walks through town square. It's numerous shops where the two had purchased things of want and need. The garden in the center of town. It's flowers almost never knew winter, it's fountain never froze over, and the pavilion where the two would hide from the falling water provided shelter no longer. Town hall another original building that had been changed to meet the decade's demands throughout Whitewater's history. Kira remembers an assignment from last year- _'a tale of two cities.'_

"it was the best of times it was the worst of times. It was the age of wisdom it was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief it was the epoch of incredulity. It was the sale season of light it was the season of darkness. It was the spring of hope it was the winter of despair..."

You cannot have one without the other, gain without first giving something in return. Kira cuts through an ally hitting the wall with her side, she slides down to the ground. What was she to do? There was nothing left, it was only her now, no wisdom from sensei would make sense any longer nothing from her friends from Yuna or Dante. Hayate drenched, his coat now sagging below his arms. His ears which bent down as he nuzzled his noise in Kira's chest.

"go away."

She whispers shrugging the husky away. He continues to nuzzle now pushing under her chin.

"leave me alone."

Hayate whines now forcefully pushing Kira until he turns her toward him. She finally looks at him for the first time since that night, and notices his changes. _As a birthday present I shall make him a demon hound just for you. _what Satan had done affected more than just her. Kira grabs Hayate and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry."

She will not cry.

"I'm sorry. I did this I am to blame for all of this."

Hayate tilts his head blending into kira's neck. The dog had changed, his eyes were now black and red, his coat had remained its normal texture however his black in the fur darkened to jet black rather than its marble tone. Hayate backs away then dives under her arm then back up lifting Kira as high as he could stand and to where she could stand on her own. Yet the lack of energy acted as shackles weighting and pulling her down. Will she fight of will she walk away? A question only answered through action not words. Will it end when it all burns down? Will you stand when it all burns down? Will you love when it all burns down? Will you just let it burn down? Kira stands up sluggishly walking down the ally. she hated and cursed her life her very existence was the reason for Emily's visions, for her suffering. Hayate follows behind, loyal to no end.

"go home."

He does not obey.

"please leave me alone."

Even being polite Hayate will not leave his master. Kira's arm pulses the same that brought her to her knee overlooking Emily not long ago. She unzips her biker leathered jacket and pulls her arm from one of the cloth fabric sleeves. She rolls the shirt sleeve and sees no source. How stupid. Roughly putting her jacket back on Kira continues now walking along a flood water drain why lead to the sewer nearby. Her arm still pulses making enduring it during walking hardly bearable. Finally it's too much and Kira hits the ground making a splash. _ngh_! she tries getting up and only manages to get on her knees. _Satan you bastard!_ her arm felt like it was burning and was burnt again. Hayate starts barking loudly. The burning sensation spreads but there was I evidence of anything on fire. Kira's breath becomes shallow and numerous. This pain it must be mental there is no other reason for feeling this without any physical reaction. _I want to die_. the pain started to dim. _what else is there for me_? sight had blurred to when a figure had come all it was was a shadow to her.

"Kira what hurts!?"

She knew this voice but could neither place a name nor face. Feeling that this man was picking her up Kira makes and effort to reach for Hayate. His soft fur, he nuzzles is snout in her hand moving to where she could pet his head. It only brushes past before there is no more movement.

she opens her eyes to a familiar ceiling-Dante's room.

"I'm glad to see you're alright."

It was not Dante but one of the men in his social group-Edward she thinks his name is.

"Dante-sama asked me to look after you since he is unavailable."

-sama? The Japanese suffix for respected teacher or superior.

"I don't need anyone looking after me."

Kira did not mean for it to come out as a snarl but she instinctively got defensive.

"after your collapse he would think otherwise."

Kira throws of the covers and spins to a sitting position. She stops, everything seemed heightened- color, sound, touch, taste, everything.

"you're noticing it aren't you? That all your senses have been heightened it's because your body has fully awakened as a demon's-"

"I don't want to hear anything about demons!"

He was right, though, and also all the pain had ceased giving her back full control. Kira stands up and moves to the door. Edward stands in her way.

"out of the way."

Ed shakes his head.

"he said you can't leave until your better or he gets back."

Kira looks outside and sees it is night.

"fine."

She crawls back in bed and pulls the covers over her. Ed leaves emptying the room of an further annoyance. Kira flings of the blanks and makes way to the window, least she didn't have to jump down a few stories. She wonders aimlessly in black searching for the entrance to her apartment complex. Kira finds the doors and walks up stairs mindless of anything else except that night. She arrives at her apartment standing in front I the apartment. This is where he stood. She walks in the empty doorway dragging her feet to the right the hallway of her room. She traces her finger across the burnt indentations of his enflamed claws. Flashes of that night the memory of that night. She stops at another empty doorway and enters. On the floor of her bedroom a rectangular burn mark just too the right of larger burn marks along the wall. Where hell's gate was and where Satan and Kira both stood. The outline of police investigation- this is where she died. Outside it still rained but now it had progressed to a thunderstorm. Lightning flashes outside her window. Kira stairs at the place of Emily's death. She collapses to her knee hitting the floor with her head and fists pounding it with just one. She bears her teeth trying to hold back the tears trying to hold down her emotions from flooding over. Tears which turn to rage turn to power.

"why?"

_...the bastard child of Satan must die..._

"I'm the demon here and yet you-"

Her nails strip the carpet naked.

"and it's all my fault."

The reality of despair falls of her with the cold rain.

_big sister! Look what I got!_

_big sister? What's that?_

Emily giggles.

_hey what's that?_

Kira covers the stack of papers dramatically

_n-nothing just a book-_

_hey you do like manga!_

Kira turns red.

_sorry I found it on the table and couldn't stop reading._

Emily laughs

"Emily."

Her smiling face.

"i-"

_it's alright you know to tell people what you're thinking. That's what a sister if for..._

"I'm sorry..."

No one said anything to her and she said nothing to them. Kira returned the following day to school and continued her studies. She did not care for others and others tried not to care for her. Kira sat alone during lunch and segregate herself during classes. Dante had been absent for a week and his friends were reliant in safe guarding her until '-sama' returned. Making she sure didn't do anything drastic she guessed. Mary had not tried to talk to her since the funeral but the counsel always had someone tailing Kira. They can all just go to hell. The expression would be literal now. Sensei and Yuna had gone home after the funeral leaving Kira with nobody-not like it mattered.

"hey Kira you know if you ever need to talk-"

The guidance counselor and Kira's basketball coach sits herself down next to Kira. The player had put a damp towel on her head and with her risen body temperature it felt cool and relaxing against her neck.

"- about anything I'm here."

"like you care all the council wants is me dead or put under control."

She was not from a founding family but she was made aware the existence of the other side.

"that's not true. I don't believe that a child's personality or nature is dictated by their lineage. Every person human or not has a choice and that is what dictates who they are."

"I never had one to begin with as the bastard child of Satan these events were going to occur or I wouldn't live to see them."

Coach frowns.

"that's a rather harsh way of putting things. You're saying that it was your destiny to live a life of sorrow."

"destiny has nothing to do with it. I am speaking on a logical and realistic basis."

"then because you are Satan's child you surly be evil?"

Kira smirks.

"your quite good at twisting my words you should have been a lawyer."

"what is it you are going to do? Will you sit and be sullen while your father the demon who killed your sister threatens more innocent girls?"

Kira stairs at the ground.

"it's not my problem. Satan can do whatever the hell he wants and you can fight in vain against him-"

She slaps Kira.

"you think that because we are human we can't do anything but look how hard we try! Your sister did the same thing didn't she!?"

Kira only moves her eyes, she had no intention of dodging the hit even though she could very well have.

"Kira, are you punishing yourself?"

Kira says nothing.

"you're afraid of hurting people."

The mayor and both suffered because of Kira's uncontrollable flames.

"that's why your acting like this, why you won't do anything. You really have been blaming yourself this entire time."

The counsel, the adults, even some of her classmates pointed the finger at her and Kira took it without resentment she began to believe the lie herself.

"how can you be so selfish?"

Kira grinds her teeth.

"you put all the blame on yourself so you'd have a reason not to fight and not try to help others!"

"you don't know a damn thing about me so stop pretending like you care! All of you Back the fuck off!"

Her towel begins to steam.

"Kira your head is on fire."

"ya it does that!"

She grabs her gym bag and runs out the door.

"Kira wait!-"

She is already gone.

"sorry guess she won't talk to anyone."

Mary walks from under the bleachers

"I think it's a wrong approach but I do believe we've made progress."

"ya it's fact her reaction is a sign of guilt and her hesitation is that she's emotionally in conflict with herself."

Mary stops next to the counselor.

"all her life she built a dam to hide what she was feeling because she was afraid of being hated without hating. Now her emotions have pooled to where she hates everything including herself. Still she continues to hold back the dam that has already broken down."

Kira runs and keeps running until her legs gave out before her mind. It was night now and Kira now was on the outskirts of town with nothing more than her back pack shorts and, a non-sleeved shirt. The cold still bite at her skin but it did not hurt, the only thing good of having a heater in your body. She felt much better now, exercising had begun to be her only outlet now a-days. Kira hated to admit it but coach was right Kira does blame herself for Emily's death, for everything since her coming. She notices that she was near the church and the lights were on. Stupidly she walks to the church taking each step slowly, lwhile her legs felt like lead. She'd actually run father than she thought. Peering in the usual is seen. Barging in again would do nothing and Kira highly doubted they wanted to see the likes of her. Instead Kira cold wet and tired, slides down against the wall and just listens.

"we have taunted her emotionally and she had yet to break."

"it's because she doesn't care about humans anymore Emily is no exception."

"not true she show signs of a hotbed teenager that has to under a tragedy. Frankly I'm surprised she's lasted this long and without her powers running amuck."

"you say another teenager but let us not forget who we are dealing with do you really want that thing going to school with our children?"

"if we just stopped treating her like a monster maybe she wouldn't in time act like one. Kira is blaming herself because the rest of you are too."

"it is her fault. the daughter of Satan is one of the most powerful demons yet and she is acting like a teenager. What if she grows up and takes her place by her father then we all are doomed."

"we don't know that she could help us if given the chance-"

"what are the chances of that!?"

Kira stairs at her palms. Her one of the strongest demons? _don't make me laugh_

"but Kira is good she raised my daughter after all."

(!?) Mary? She of all people should be blaming Kira.

"I thought she was joking when she said that."

"no Emily Uzamaru's original name was Lindsey Parker, my madden name. I gave her up when she was a baby because I was young and a hunter who couldn't risk raising a child."

Kira slouches and shuts her eyes. The door opens and Kira rolls over the edge into the shadows.

"so how is your daughter."

"she's been worried about Kira but she says anytime she tried to talk she'd just vanish."

"same with my boy."

The counsel leaves giving Kira the opportunity to slip inside. They had fixed the stands Kira and the mayor had broken and the door that the other demons broke through. Kira walks down the aisle to the farthest corner where another door was. She goes through and walks down the hall until she makes her way to a music room for the churches quire. Setting herself down Kira feels the piano keys with each finger. She starts playing. Mary had forgotten her purse and runs back to get it. Just before she leaves she hears a piano. Who could be playing at this hour? Probably none of her business nonetheless he wanted to know who the brilliant composer was. The frequency of notes and the tone and rhythm of the music was not American in music. She walks down the hall trying to locate the music room. _is that-? _Kira was the mysterious musician, but when did she get there her car wasn't anywhere? Mary slips through keeping against the wall. Kira began to sing not in English but in Japanese. This went on for four minutes before she was done. Mary claps making Kira jump. She had been in such tune with her music that she hadn't noticed the human come in. Kira turns her head slightly glaring at Mary through her draping hair.

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

Kira turns back shutting keys away.

"can we talk?"

Kira gets up ignoring her.

"Kira please talk to me-"

She tries to grab Kira and pull her back but a sudden feeling of terror makes her let go. Kira is walking to the doorway.

"I don't blame you!"

She hesitates stopping just before the door knob.

"what?"

Mary says it again quietly, Only to have a fist in her gut.

"why!? You have to blame me! I caused all of it I killed your daughter, I'm the child of Satan, evil in itself, if you hate me it will all be easier!"

She needs to catch her breath.

"you want me to...hate you?"

Mary reaches for Kira but the teen falls back hitting the wall.

"if everyone just hated me then everyone wouldn't hurt."

"why would you ever want that."

Kira chuckles lowly.

"it everyone directed their attention to one thing then they would come together for a common goal."

That's why, she blamed herself for Emily's death and took in all the hatred from everyone else insuring they would not turn on each other. Mary could not believe that Kira had such understanding and was willing to sacrifice herself even for people she herself hated.

"It's not for myself. I didn't care what they thought and neither did I for being a demon, but it's human nature to blame something for their misfortunes. No matter how much it hurt if I got absorbed in self-pity Emily would laugh and cry."

Mary kneels down to Kira and cautiously reaches for the teen who now sat on the floor.

"you did that for us, for the people who wanted to kill you."

Kira holds her face.

"I may be a demon but I'm not a killer."

Mary puts her hand on Kira's cheek and then pulls kira against her.

"I had no idea, you took all this on your own and we humans were blaming you and on behave of my people I'm sorry."

"it doesn't matter there's no changing anything I'm still a demon and I'm still the daughter of Satan."

Kira stands, walking to the door again.

"so I can take your hatred no matter how you throw it at me."

She opens the door and leaves. _hate me, curse me, and wish me dead. _Kira walks down the black streets into the night. _don't turn on each other because of Satan._

it was close to midnight before Kira had become too tired to walk any farther. She finds a tree within the park across from town hall and sits down against its cool bark. Too tired to move and too awake to fall asleep. She hears someone walk up.

"I was worried when Edward said you disappeared. I was afraid you had left."

Kira looks up to Dante's concerned face.

"went on a run, ran a little too far."

Dante invites Kira with his hand.

"I hope you're not planning to sleep here tonight, Friday or not I doubt you want to go all natural this weekend."

She takes his hand and pulls up.

"where have you been?"

Kira growls

"I tried calling and you didn't answer then you send your friends to keep watch on me like a prisoner-"

Dante pulls Kira against his muscular chest.

"I only wanted to protect you so I thought it best to keep my distance for a while. I didn't think you wanted to see the person who failed to protect her sister."

The sadness and despair in his voice Dante too blames himself for Emily's death. He did not want to bring further pain to Kira and so left.

"that's not true at all I hurt more because-"

She grips his cloths.

"-when you weren't home I was afraid you had left I was so scared-"

Dante smiles.

"your gripping a little much you can let go."

"no you'll leave again."

"I won't."

"you will."

He holds her tight against himself.

"never again. I won't leave you alone not ever."

"I don't believe you."

Kira cries.

Dante takes her hand and takes her back home. By then Kira had calmed down and was in despite need of a shower. One by one she removes her cloths and enters his walk through shower. Dante comes in only for a moment to give Kira a towel.

"can you stay, please?"

Dante shuts the door and walks to the shower door. Kira sits on the floor letting the steaming water beat down on her back. He opens the door and sits down next to her, clothed.

"I heard what you've been doing for the humans."

It sounded odd referring to the others as 'humans' now.

"i'v never met a stronger woman than you, but I think it's only fair that you should be treated right."

She leans against Dante.

"I don't care anymore they can be angry at me all they want but it still doesn't change my decision."

"you're going to have to learn to use your powers if you go through with it."

Kira shrugs.

"there's no gettin round it no point in trying."

Kira gets up.

"done?"

She nods opening to the door. Water had accumulated on the bathroom floor making a single step a dangerous one. Kira takes that step and her feet come from under her. Now she lies on the floor on top of Dante.

"some weak knees you have there."

He chuckles. Kira bursts into rose red.

"s-sorry..."

Dante strokes her head brushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm not."

They lie there for a while before either says a word.

"you know-"

Dante begins

"-a vampire's thirst can only ever be quenched by the blood of the person they love."

His eyes glows red.

"and you've waited all these years for me."

In an instant they are on his bed.

"yes I have."

He lies his head on her stomach.

"but let's just lie here for a bit. It's been such a long time."

Kira places her arms over him.

"even then if you still are lost I will show you where your heart belongs."

**Chapter sixteen- the light and dark**

Everyone had noticed it, that Kira had become less distant since Dante had come back. The council had not met in some time and at a point had ignored Kira's existence entirely. Mary had unofficially taken the side of the third party. Humans against demons, demons against humans and the ones caught in between against everyone. Kira, Dante and other like them who are hated by humans but fight against demons.

"you know what, I know Satan but I haven't the slightest idea about my mom. What was she like? What did she look like? Where was she born? Hell I don't even know who named me."

Dante


End file.
